A Vampires Bride
by Finxsaholic
Summary: In the world of the supernatural, only the strongest survive, can they keep her secret save,He maybe the strongest creature, but can he keep her save from the world that will mercessly tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I just own the plot line (and a few Naruto magazines, cuz I don't even own a stuffed Naruto character figure).

A Vampire´s Bride

In a world divided by different races, humans, trolls, demons, elves, fairies, vampires. War, secrecy, assassinations, treason was the ever present meal for every living soul and the not so living. Humans being the weakest race, survived because of the use of inventions for they alone did not have magical abilities, being weak also made them the most bloodthirsty for war out of all the races.

One could only guess it was their need to fill that gaping hole within their chest that no possession, power or knowledge could ever fill that drove them to constantly seek of power over the other races.

That being said the others did not take the humans rampage whilst sitting down, the trolls were always up for slaughtering, the demons when evoked only seeked their own personal gain for they had no loyalty not even amongst themselves, fairies and elves alike were only interested in the peace of their own realms and never took sides, they didn´t believe in the wars of men, for they lived but a second compared to them, their only concern was to ensure the delicate balance of nature.

There was a race that cared for none of this, its only concern was to stay alive. There people were on diplomatic terms with all beings, thanks in greater part to their ruler, the most feared and respected vampire, the one and only to ever rule over the united vampire covenants.

He was known as the Dark prince.

!¡

Upon arriving at the manor, any being could guess they were about to be in the presence of a greater being.

The manor being hidden in the deepest ridge atop the snow covered mountain was both imposing in size as well as in danger. Constructed completely out of rock there were no gardens or decoration on the outside it had many towers ending in pointed daggers. Signaling to all that it was a place where if you wanted to keep your existence, you have better know _and_ remember your place.

The guest gathered in an intriquetly designed arched hallway lit by torches surrounded by ceiling to floor glass windows where everyone present could see the expanse of the gardens covered by the lazy swirling snow, underneath an interesting, to say the least, chandelier.

Upon a different section of the manor was a lone figure under a swaying cherry blossom tree. It traced its delicate pale fingers across the pond surface´s, watching its reflection ripple in lazy waves, shifting the thin ice around. It brought its wet fingers to eye level to inspect the water drop that formed its way to its finger tip.

"like a tear drop" a woman´s voice shimmering like a bell, filled the empty expanse of the garden.

"Why are you being so morbid today?" a man´s silk voice suddenly questioned behind her. She without a hint of surprised and still focused on the water drop said while smiling "Its not that I´m being morbid its just an honest observation, my love".

He didn´t see her smile, but he sure heard it, its not that he wasn´t looking at her with anything but warped attention, it was the fact that her face was cover by a thin black veil that fell to her shoulders and allowed only for others to see the shape on her face, but never to see any detail at all about her features.

But he knew her so well, as much as she knew herself, if ever anything bothered her, he would automatically know without a single word ever utter form her, he knew what every gesture meant, what every trace of her fingers indicated.

So he knew not to question her any further, she was referring to the similarities between the races they themselves didn´t see and that one thing could mean something to a person while having an entirely different meaning to another.

He lifted his hand beneath the veil to run his fingers across the expanse of her face feeling its silky texture, while his other hand started to lift the it, she stiffened and caught his hand. "Love, someone could see" she rapidly whispered

"Not if I do this" he stated while only lifting the veil so he could see her lushes red lips, slowly leaning in and brushing his lips to hers, she immediately relaxed and applied more pressure, her restraining hand moving to his perfect sculpted face, tracing his jaw and slowly making its way to his midnight downy hair.

He was about to move his other hand to cradle her face, when he suddenly felt a presence nearing, immediately separating from her, shifting her to stand behind him and shielding her form external eyes.

The steps could be heard coming across the snow, a man dressed in black, clearly nervous bowed declaring "My lord, everything is ready, they are awaiting your entrance".

"We will be there shortly" he replied briskly.

Only when the vampire had left did the man turn back to the woman behind him.

"Come its time to play our part" he softly murmured to her. She nodded enthusiastically.

!¡

"Oh! I wish they would be here all ready, can someone please tell me again why do we all have to be here?" a loud mouth blonde vampire screeched to his friends.

"I already told you Naruto, we all have to be here to discuss new trade routes, the new pacts between the covenants, and any other information his majesty sees fit to disclosure!" a now angry long brown haired vampire seethed through gritted teeth.

"that´s not what I asked" replied Naruto " My question Neji is why _all _of us at the same time? I mean we can talk to him privately about all this. Why does everyone have to be here, not just the heads of all the clans but all its members as well?"

"Well that I cannot answer, he has his reasons"

"Do you think it may have to do with-" he was abruptly cut off when a horn boomed.

A set of enormous silver double doors with tree like carvings slowly opened to reveal two individuals standing there.

Whispers immediately where heard here and there especially by the newcomers, who rarely were invited to attend such a reunion.

"oohh! Is that his majesty?" "just look at _him _his sooo handsome!" "who is that beside him?" "that´s his bride, the Dark princess" "did you hear, he never lets her out of his sight", "yes no one is allowed to touch her or even look at her the wrong way, I mean not that you could look at her, she´s always covered from head to toe in something or another" "so no one has ever seen her face?" "no never and its forbidden to talk to her" " but why?" "no one knows, and I´m guessing that's the way it's going to stay"

"I heard that once a vampire tried to walk near her, he was burned to ashes before he could blink!"

"Yes, but still, just _look_ at him his a blood drinking god!"

"There they go again, those females can't keep their fangs only on their mates, there always hopeful to even get a glance from him" Naruto murmured to Neji. As they all watched the pair walk to center of the room.

Neji silently nodded. He was following the pair to their position in the front of the room with avid eyes. Both dressed in billowing black robes the taller figure held on tightly to the hand of the smaller vampire beside him. The stoic face of his leader, remaining aloof to the forces assembled before him, but then again, he never showed any kind emotion, not even on the battle field where he had seen him slaughter trolls and demons and what not, who visibly outmatched him in size all without a single cringe or flinch on his behave.

Neji did not dwell on this matter nor did he think the prince a being without emotions, because he did have them and oh were they powerful and _deadly _ones.

He inwardly cringes as he recalled the only time to have ever witness, such an execution.

_There had been a meeting about the herbal medicine that some covenants were exchanging with the elves. I was present to see that all the inventories were indeed exact, the prince had come in to view the results as well as to speak to some of the scientist involved in the project, when he asked a curious question that I hadn´t even entertained._

"_So the route you are taking is between the Fire mountains, is that correct?"_

"_yes sir" a silver haired scientist with glasses answered._

"_Tell me how does a shipment this big get transported through this specific troll territory, without getting robbed or killed… Kabuto?" the Prince had asked with a sly inquiry. _

_Just as the Kabuto had been about to answer the doors opened to reveal the princess. The Prince immediately went to her without so much as a care that he had been talking to someone, he walked to her side taking her hand, she as if no one was present leaned into him._

_The prince then strolled back to Kabuto, princess in tow. And declare to all that Kabuto was off the project, and placing me in charge of the whole trade._

"_WHAT!, but why your highness, I have done nothing wrong!" _

"_Because you have betrayed me Kabuto" the prince calmly stated._

_Kabuto had looked in enraged, I could tell that he was about to charge at the prince but instead advanced on the princess, however before he could take a step, his highness disappeared in a blur of speed, next moment he has standing behind Kabuto his hands atop his shoulder_

"_I had consider you to live, but the moment your threatening gaze turned upon her, you dug your own grave!" he snarled through gritted teeth. _

_He pulled back atop Kabuto´s shoulder, ripping both arms, while Kabuto howled in pain, fountains of blood gushing out the two gaping holes where his arms used to be connected. We all retreated from Kabuto, getting as far away from the smell of blood and the Prince´s wrath._

_It truly was a sight to behold his face was twisted into that of a sinister smirk, snarls constantly ripping from his chest rumbling throughout the room, rumbling indeed, even with Kabuto´s screams everyone could still make them out._

_The Prince continued to rip every limb except for the head, realization dawned on me, he wanted to make Kabuto feel every pain caused, that's why he didn´t take of the head, his true punishment was to remain conscious all the while the Prince tore and pulled every limb and organ, for vampires could regenerate if everything but the head was damaged. _

_Kabuto´s intestines rolled on to the floor followed by his kidney slowly making the pool of blood even bigger, while he tried to crawl away seeing as he had no legs anymore, only to have a foot plunge into his back effectively breaking his spinal cord the resounding sickening crack adding proof of that._

_Oh the bloodbath was honestly incredible to behold. I chanced a glance at the princess, she remained completely still in a relaxed position, while her lover demonstrated what the true meaning of being a vampire was._

It was clear to all that he truly loved her, for only her, did the Prince ever show emotion. A slight smirk, an eyebrow lifted, a tightening of hands, yes they were not great displays but to all who knew him it was like imagining him dancing around the room throwing flowers, for he always seem like a walking statue.

After that event, word spread quickly to all, of what fate would await any creature who dare even to think of the Dark princess in a malevolent way. The Dark prince was considered by many to be caring and considerate to all life forms and their preservation. But incidents like these reminded all, that he was _truly _a born vampire! Who would stop at nothing to make sure that no one or anything_ ever_ threatens _his_ princess. He was merciless and cruel and showed no ounce of consideration or thought of consequence to those that thought they could use her as bait to get to him. His enemies knew enough to never bargain with her in the middle, because every vampire, elf, human and troll or any other race knew he would unleash hell on earth not even caring for his own kind´s destruction, if ever his love were in true danger.

"I welcome you all this evening, I trust that everything so far has been to your liking" he looked about the grand room to all the vampires facing him, dressed all in black robes and dresses.

I tighten my hand around hers, she squeezed mine back reassuring me and urging on. I did not like these public appearances, they made me feel like I was something for them to gawk at and scrutinize my every movement.

But what I absolutely hated the most was having her in here with all these people. I was constantly on edge imagining someone trying to attack her, I felt my nerves stretch to the limit just thinking different scenarios where we were ambushed I would not be able to protect her against the thousands of vampires assembled here tonight.

All my musings had taken place within time span of a heart beat. So I easily continued. It wouldn't do if _The Dark Prince_ lost his head in a time like this.

"You may be wondering why is every member of every coven present today?" I looked all around indeed their curiosity was something I could always use in my favor.

"The answer to that question is very simple" he gazed up to the chandelier and declared for all to hear

"It has come to my attention the many rumors that circle about in the human villages, that vampires are soulless demons that need to be eradicated from this earth because we feed of others, that we treat as if they were pets designed for our entertainment"

I paused assessing all gathered faces some looked shocked others furious and others simply did not care. "I have been approached by the human leaders, who demanded that I assemble all vampires under the united covens and head for the waist lands of Mongoria".

The shocked that followed this declaration could be felt by all.

"I absolutely declined such proclamation, stating that we easily overpower the humans on any ground" the cheering that issued from all around the hall was like thunder roaring fiercely, vampires were very vain creatures, our main interest was quenching any desire that bloomed within us, most believed that vampires to be on higher ground than the humans and only slightly above the other races.

I waited a second before continuing knowing very well that my next statement would leave them speechless. "but… (_that caught their attention!) _ I negotiated a simple pact in order to prevent wasting any form of life… I declare that on this day forward it is forbidden for any vampire to take up any sort of slave, if you must drink blood directly from the source than do _it_, but do not keep them as pets or provisions for when your cravings start to itch. I know very well that this truce those not envelope the covenants outside the alliance, for that reason, I have pointed out to the human leaders that any breach in the truce or lone vampiric acts cannot be pinned upon any member under the vampire alliance" he signed looking at all the gathered vampires "That is why you are all here today, to personally witness _my_ will".

He finished his statement with no applause or any other indication. He was not disappointed at all it was always the same routine, a full minute passed when all respectfully bowed in unison, signaling their understanding.

"I bid you all to enjoy the banquet set up for you in the garden".

Down in the massive gardens, every vampire was discussing the new pact with the members of their covens, when the Prince strolled in he was immediately ambushed by coven leaders.

"It was a wise decision your Majesty" a certain black hair young man told him.

"I know Shikamaru, the energy wasted on a fruitless war could very well be spent on something useful" he replied lazily. He shifted uncomfortably he wanted to leave already back to his chamber where his love awaited his return but he had to attend to all questions and doubts here.

"The humans won´t stand for such pact you know that they don't even trust themselves let alone vampires" Shikamaru remarked.

"Well if they do not want to be wiped out from the face of this earth than they better keep to their castles and not test my patients" he pointed out.

"Oh I can't believe those humans honestly, they think they can do whatever they want and everything will obey, who died and made them the ruling race!" exclaimed Naruto.

They were the heads of their covenants and regarded the Dark Prince as a friend instead of the almighty ruler of an entire race.

"My Prince the trading routes for the vampires have been arranged, we will not be seen and if daylight were to catch us, there are plenty of safe places along the way" Neji told him. He accent with his head in acknowledgment, before addressing the dark presence behind him.

"It seems you have something to discuss with me, Deidara?" his Majesty said without turning while the others who stood in a circle with him look behind him to see a vampire with long blond hair covering a side of his face.

" Oh yes your Majesty, my covenant and I were wondering what will happen to our slave trading business now that you have forbidden such activity, _who_ do we go to for the compensation of so much money invested that now is worth dirt!" he spat out the last word.

"Well Deidara you and your covenant have lost all of your investments, seeing as the only income you have comes from slave trading, am I right? You will just have to find a reasonable solution now won´t you, but you know for a moment there it seemed to me as if_ you_ wanted _me _to solve your problems?... Now what you have to ask yourselves is _why_ would_ I _do such a thing, it would be a lot easier to just wipe out your entire covenant don't you think?" he slyly added.

Some backed away from him, if they had had similar doubts like Deidara and his people well _now!_ they certainly thought twice to approach the Prince like he had and demand solutions, everyone knew his Majesty only wanted the well being for all vampires and if the choices of a few affected them all then he would make sure to wipe out that black spot on his canvas.

"Well your Majesty it seems you have made a decision on this point, we will do all in our grasp to accommodate our losses" he muttered while bowing, the Prince knew that this matter was not over, but no one could dispute his position or power, so they had no choice but to obey him, yes he knew they were railing against him but it didn't bother him one bit.

!¡

"Wow Sasuke you do know how to shut people up don't you?" Naruto remarked as all the guest were leaving seeing as the sun would rise in only a few hours. Naruto would only ever call the Prince by his name when they were in each other's company.

"That won't be the end of that story I can assure you"

"You're right they were always ones for holding a grudge, the Akatsuki were"

"I´ll be in my chambers if something comes up, good day" Sasuke said.

"All right" Naruto replied.

He walked on to the deepest part of the manor, where he opened a door and the moon was shining upon a figure on a massive four poster bed with red dressings.

He reached the bed and immediately lay down. Finally he could be and do what he had wanted all night, to be alone with her. He reached over and brushed her long silken hair form her face, she opened her eyes to see him laying down beside her, the moonlight had turned her eyes silver instead of green.

"Sasuke" she breathed while leaning into him to brush her lips against his "are they all gone"?

"Yes, they have, all in thanks to the coming sun" he signed.

She giggled at his melodramatics.

He shifted to pull her to him, kissing her passionately on the lips where he devoured her, he slowly kissed his way to her neck, as he felt his fangs lengthen he pulled back and looked at her face telling her silently what he needed, she raised her hands to his face and pulled him toward her neck like child that was about to be nurtured by his mother, he tightly wrapped an arm around her waist and the other came to cradle her face as he violently sank his fangs into her, a growl rumbleling in his chest,sucking greedily, she moaned out in response. He moved to hover over her immediately nestling between her legs as he kept on feeding.

He finally pulled back swallowing hard to see her face flushed and breathing heavily.

"How many … times do I have to tell you… to stop me before you begin to weaken" Sasuke quietly scorned her while trying to catch his breath.

"I know, I know its just I cannot bring myself to stop you, I could never deny you something that you need so desperately"

She knew he had no self control when it came to her, he didn't think while feeding or making love to her, all that ran through his mind was that he had to make her _his,_ drink her into him or trying to meld their bodies into one, his instincts telling him it still wasn't enough it would _never_ be enough!

"Now you're being dramatic" he laughed at her "I had just drank a few glasses at the reunion you know, I didn't need so much, but nothing could ever compare to your flavor, but you cannot be careless when it comes to your health. You are vital to my survival both figurative and literally speaking. Without you I could never lay here by your side basking in these rays of golden sunshine".

He watched as a blush slowly made its way to her face, he brought his hand across the expanse of her cheek caressing. He didn't blush, he could never blush. "Actions like these, remind me how different we really are" he remarked.

She heard the worried laced in his voice and hugged him tightly desperately never wanting to let him go.

It was that difference that caused her love so many worries, the secret truth that made her hide behind a veil day after night, she couldn't be seen by anyone, for they would know she wasn't something of this world… or the next.

And he would suffer; her Sasuke would eternally suffer for her.

"I love you Sasuke"

"I love you too… my Sakura"

Ok what you think!

This story just popped into my head while I was writing my other story "Ashiteru" and it kinda just writes itself. I wanted to focus on the aspect that Sasuke Uchiha seems to be incredibly possessive (not sure why) so that's how this story was born. Its mainly about the love that two people can feel for one another and that nothing gets in their way for them to be together, it doesn't have to do with being a good or bad person , I don't know if you noticed Sasuke´s dark side (hence the "Dark" Prince title) , hey it's just human nature ok! Deal with it! jing/jang remember?

Oh and this world is kind of a mix between the lord of the rings (arquitecture, village of the elves) and Hellboy II ( clothes, Prince Nuada as he´s about to kill his father, Nuala´s style for the woman and variation of creatures).


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to clarify that in this story the main characters all look around the ages of 20 to 25 ok except for those we do know that are like 40 and so on.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**I just make them do my biting! **

_"The most merciful thing in the world, I think, is the inability of the human mind to correlate all its contents."_

_The Call of Cthulhu_

H.P Lovecraft

To any living soul the site would have been one which intrigued and drew curious glances. But to those whose lived somewhat near the snow peaked mountain range it was a sight of horror and fear that made them close themselves in their homes and pray to whatever god they worshiped to keep them save while hugging the young ones keeping them from crying out.

It wasn't a gruesome sight or anything of that sort, it was the "who" part that made them all coward in fear. This road was the only one that allowed for carriages to pass the mountains ridge, surrounded by snow covered forests with lone villages dwelling on its edges.

The procession was _that,_ just a procession. Odd yes, seeing as the men protecting the carriage were walking instead of riding horses, in which case there were only two black stallions pulling the enormous size carriage.

Inside the carriage as everyone knew were traveling the Dark Prince and his bride.

People of this area hadn't actually seen him, but others had, rumors flew about how his strength beat that of a human army, how his speed seemed like the speed of the very wind of how his eyes shown blood red with joy while killing, or how he had the most mesmerizing face that bewitched any woman mortal or otherwise, maybe the most bizarre of these rumors were those of his blood lover, that couldn't be seen, approached let alone touched by any other that wasn't him.

It was a favorite pastime of those aged ones of the villages; to sit and discuss this particular phenomenon, what lay beneath that veil and what would cause a creature to be so over protecting?

!¡

"Is this comfortable enough" he said while adjusting various cushions around her.

"Yes love its fine, don't worry about me" she calmly replied soothing him with her touch.

He had been restless inside the carriage like a small child reaming with energy who could not sit still.

"I detest these reunions" he murmured.

"I know love, but in order to maintain good relations with the others we must seem cordial and always in the extravagant mood for a ball"

"The only reason that I agreed to this ridiculous event is because its being held in the elf village of Gomirrra, and the elves are some of the few creatures I can tolerate" he huffed.

He circled his arms around her to relax, stretching to the length of the plush loveseat. It would be a two days journey to reach the elf village near the rivers, do to the fact that his men could only travel by night. And he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

He had been torn between leaving her behind but then he would be tearing his hair out thinking something could happen to her or taking her with him and be in the presence of others, and so here _they_ were on their way, at least with her here he could protect her even though they were about to meet with others who would just love to see him dead.

She started to hum quietly to herself while softly stroking his arm, his chin had been resting atop her head when she started to turn in order to look up at him, she planted a kiss on his chin to which he immediately responded to, uniting their lips into a soft dance, she turned to wrap her arms around his neck, and pushed herself to straddle his hips, getting as close as she possible could.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other secured her head, not letting her escape his grasp, Sasuke felt himself begin to excite, she had a way to know exactly how to distract him.

His train of thought halted when he felt her roll her hips to him, pushing him, urging him to take her. His first instinct was to respond, the hand that was on her waist slid down to her behind, pushing her to grinding against him.

She moaned which caused him to loose himself and pushed her to lie on her back.

"Do you like that" he murmured in her ear.

"Mmhm" was all she could get out.

She started to lift her dress and managed to fix her legs so they wound around his waist to push him against where she most needed him.

He groaned out, the friction she had made created a feeling that stir within his lower stomach. He placed both hands, palms spread out on both sides of her head for support and fixed his knees to thrust against her.

Sakura groaned out loudly, at this sound his brain realized what she was inciting him to do. He abruptly stopped himself and she looked up at his face confusion written on her features.

"We cannot" he whispered to her.

She frowned "And why not" she pouted like a child.

He laughed at her expression; she looked like a little girl that was just denied a treat.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed turning red with frustration.

"You know very well how crazy things get every time we make love, do you want the guard´s ears to fall off due to your screaming"? he asked her with a smile still of his face.

"I put a seal on the carriage when we got in so they can´t hear us!" she interrupted him excitedly.

"I know I felt your essence ring throughout the carriage"

"but then why- oh… "she looked down and with a soft sad voice said" maybe you have tired of me right, after a thousand years how could the same girl keep your interest anymore, maybe I have exhausted you to the limit by having to keep me guarded all this time, you've finally realized I´m not really-" he cut her sentence off with a finger placed on her lips.

She looked up at him with sad eyes.

He looked straight into them, green as the crystallized water drop on the morning grass, he spread his hand to run over the expanse of her high ivory cheekbone, it was soft, like every part of her, he knew every inch of her face, how her dark lashes brushed her cheeks when she blinked how her lips curved just at the right places full and calling out to him, begging him to taste them, how her long pink shaded hair fanned out behind her soft as the purest of silks accenting and complementing her finely shaped face.

He suddenly smashed their lips together, violently dominating her tongue with his, pouring all his feelings into the kiss, leaving no doubt if her mind of what he felt for her.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally pulled back to see her flushed cheeks, eyes still closed gasping for air.

"Don´t ever say something like that again, do you understand? Not even as a joke. Because the only way anything could keep me from being by your side, loving you, is if they killed me, tore my last breath from my chest and turned my heart to ash…" he gravely stated.

She looked up at him, with a fierce look upon her face, at his words, words that she knew very well to be true. She did not like idea, or even the thought of him not existing here- anywhere but existing none the less.

"That will never happen, I won´t allow it" she said placing both hands on the side of his face "I won´t allow it" she repeated whispering. Hugging him to her

He chuckled into her ear "you know what… not even then, could I stop loving you... I need _you" _he whispered into her ear "in every way, that's why I´m torn between taking you here and now or protecting you" he pulled back to look at her "I would tear this carriage apart in my frenzy for you, and then someone would most surely see you and then what should I do; protect you or satisfy you?" he seriously asked.

"You're so dramatic" she laughed, "but I know your right- you always are, but I guess I just wanted to distract you a bit" she laughed again.

!¡

The ball was being celebrated by the river that breathed life to all the villagers around him.

The grand hall was filled with soft music and people, both human and none humans. The daughter of the elder leader of Gomirra was greeting everyone, it was her duty after all as the next leader but this would not happen for many more centuries.

She had to smile at the pathetic attempts of the human princes who always clamored for her attention, trying to impress her with tales of bravery and what not; it was ridiculous in her opinion.

"Lady Ino, what a pleasure to see _you_ here" drawled a voice from behind her.

She immediately tensed, recognizing that voice, oh how she detested him.

She turned around with a smile plastered to her face, ready to face the vampire "why Shikamaru did you not know that I live here ha ha" she laughed lightly with an air of innocence and added "I would have thought you did, for you have known me and visited Gomirra for centuries now, but I guess you're just naturally slow" she giggled " let me help you out a bit, you see the crest on that big wall over there, that´s my family crest" she finished with a mocking smile.

"I am not retarted, I-"

"Well you seem to be" she snapped.

He moved faster than she could perceive and grabbed her wrist.

"Why must you always be so troublesome, here I am trying to have a civilized conversation with you, but you outwardly refuse!" he whispered furiously.

"Unhand me you-you"

"What´s this, the know-it-all little elf princess has been rendered speechless!" he mocked with a smirk.

"How dare you! this can be considered an act of war, Shikamaru, you lowlife bastard" she finally managed to get out.

He was about to retort with a smart comeback but stopped as they both heard the announcement of another guest.

The conversations around the hall immediately ceased.

"May I announce his royal highness… Sasuke Dark Prince of the vampire nations" the elf declared for the all to hear.

In the door stood the figure of a man taller than 6 foot and barely over the age of twenty, he was dressed in black from head to toe in a cloak that reached the ground beneath it was a knee length jacket with a high neck and buttoned at the sides.

He was looking around with a bored expression on his ivory colored face, with black as night eyes he scrutinized the room and his ebony shoulder length black hair (_kind of like Madara´s but not that long and styled ala Sasuke) _swayed with the wind coming from the outside, he had high cheekbones, finely carved features that always made the woman swoon.

He moved forward to where the host was, and immediately people parted to let him pass, as he advanced a figure was revealed in his wake, dressed also in black and wearing a porcelain mask of some black material. She walked silently behind him and some ten feet back his guards who waited in single file, dispersed throughout the room.

Immediately the conversations around the room all had the same topic.

The humans present knew that the blood Prince would never harm any of them, but it was basic human instincts to be afraid and nervous of such a prominent predator.

"Inoichi, I hope I find you well" Sasuke greeted the elder elf.

"Sasuke, I´m so glad you could come, how have you been" Inoichi said.

"Very well thank you." he responded.

"I heard of your new treaty with the humans, I am guessing that didn't go too well with your people" he questioned.

"They don't need to like it, they just have to accepted, either it's that or I expelled them form the covenant" Sasuke lightly replied.

"Of course one always has to do what is best for all our people not just for the benefit of a few, well done Sasuke" he clapped him on the shoulder.

The elder was among those who could actually address the Prince by his name, Sasuke had known him and his clan for centuries now and knew them to be worthy of his trust.

"Ehm, your highness, what a pleasure it is to see you here" remarked a human noble.

"It is a ball for all to socialize and have fun, and I have come to do just that" he replied cordially, while sneaking a gaze of to Sakura.

"Indeed it is! I was- oh but where are my manners" this human made the biggest mistake of his life when he made to greet Sakura by trying to side step Sasuke and approach her, but instead found himself to be face to face with the Prince.

"I – um" he stuttered.

"YOU DARE" Sasuke managed to grit out between his teeth.

He was about to advance on the human but was stopped by Inoichi who had a hand on his shoulder and Shikamaru who stood next to him.

"Your Highness, it would be imprudent to attack a human, right after you sealed the truce of not to hurt any of them for pleasure" Shikamaru whispered low enough for only him to hear.

"If you'll excuse us" said Inoichi and guided Sasuke away.

"Sir, are you or are you not aware that NO ONE approaches the Dark Princess, and to even entertain the idea is sure to guarantee a death sentence, no matter who you are" Shikamaru address the human noble.

"I uh didn't know honestly! This is my very first visit and I had never seen her before I-" he was cut off by Shikamaru

"Well consider yourself lucky that Inoichi and I were here tonight or else you would already be at the bottom of this river"

The event continued along with no other incidents. When the music began, many took the floor along with a reluctant elf princess and her vampire partner, her long blond hair swung gracefully behind her as she was being twirled, she didn't want to dance with him but she was curious as to had happened earlier.

"So what was all that about" she asked.

"Some stupid human trying to make himself important I guess" he shrugged.

"Hmm you vampires all act strange when your little princess is involved"

"I don't expect _you _to understand, but even someone like you knows the position she holds within our hierarchy" he responded.

"Well look at that, that's something I've never seen before" she said.

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder, he wasn´t the only.

The Prince was dancing with his Princess in the middle of the throng, they glided between other couples gracefully enough to not touch any of them.

"Are you alright" Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Hn"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What else can I say?" he questioned

"He was just a human, he didn't mean any harm, you know that" she said.

"It does not matter he will be dead by the end of the night, I have arranged things so it seems like an accident" he whispered back.

"Love, is that really necessary?" she didn't like the idea.

"Of course its necessary!" he seethed "No one touches what is _mine" _

In saying so he instinctly tighten his arms around her.

She singed, when he came to solutions like these it was very hard to dissuading.

Relaxing into his embrace she decided to enjoy herself. I can never truly relax, she thought, there´s always one thing or another that keeps me from being too happy. But with Sasuke by my side, I can overlook any of these minor inconveniences, because he accepts me for who I am, not for what I represent and are able to do.

Will the day finally arrive where I don't have to hide and can have friends like all these normal people have, without the fear of having the lives of millions at stake. If it were not for Sasuke I don't know where I would be,_ his_ my knight in shining armor, as the human girls like to put it.

I can clearly remember the day I came to this place and met him, he saved me form those things that wanted to lock me up. And without asking any questions, took my hand and led me to his home.

!¡

"Your Majesty the point of intersection would be near the Fire Mountains in a diplomatic location where I can assure you, that no problems would arise and it's an ideal trading point, seeing as there are many traveling routes that cut near this area making it a covet location" the advisor of the kingdom of Levian explained to Sasuke and the rest of the kings assembled.

This reunion was the actual reason for having the ball in the first place, Sasuke knew very well, they wanted to involve him in all possible business in order to assure their protection with his name.

The advisor awaited his reply but he instead looked over at Sakura who stood on the balcony overlooking the immense river, she shifted having felt his gaze on her and turned to face him, a slight movement of her head and he had his answer.

"So you expect me to blindly trust your judgment and risk my precious shipments of medicine just so you can pretend to trade in these region where_ this_ infestation of trolls has not signed any deal to guarantee a safe passage" he addressed the advisor.

The kings and representative looked at each other; this was not going as they had planned.

"Your highness, its just a minor risk, one that can easily be dealt with by combining our forces, think of all that we could gain"

"gain?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes yes your Majesty this is a vital trading point, the fortune we could make is just there waiting for us!-"

"No…" Sasuke interjected "you are all week and sloppy in your work, I frankly don't feel up to the task of playing bodyguard right now, as for gain, we vampires could put a medicine stand in the middle of the desert and we would be overflowing with costumers." Sasuke slyly remarked.

"I´ve grown bored of your company… Inoichi it was a pleasant evening, you are welcome to visit anytime you wish, farewell" he got up, shook Inoichi´s hand and left without another word.

A narrow pair of eyes watched through the crowds as the Dark Prince approached his bride and together, made their way to the grand doors, where at once his guards joined him and left.

The cloaked figure exited the hall and ran at top speed to the hill overlooking the palace; he was joined by 5 others who all faced the disappearing carriage.

"A lovely party don't you guys think?"

"Shut up! Hidan we mustn't forget why we came"

"Oh lighten up Kakuzo, I´ve all the information we need" he smiled showing off his pointed teeth.

"Its all prepared, I think our Prince will just _looovvve_ our little surprise don't you think so Deidara?"

"Hn , he will, after I ´m done with his Princess she´ll look like a piece of art from hell!" laughed Deidara.

"We must make sure everything is ready and perfect for the attack" whispered a vampire with half his face painted white and the other black.

"It is… this won´t be an easy fight by all means, what with the bastards ability to withstand the sun, but if we succeed we will have control over the empire and we will finally take the place we vampires deserve and put all humans in there rightful place… at our feet!" responded a redheaded vampire.

"We´ll corner him, where he can´t escape" whispered Deidara.

**Okay here it is!**

**You know I didn't think this story would catch so many peoples attention so Fast!**

**Seriously I fell of my seat when I read that first awesome Review, the next day after I published it. (I feel like such a REAL big time author when I say "Publish" jajaj) **

**You know I ´m not begging for reviews or anything like that, but it feels really awesome when someone, that´s maybe on the other side of the world, takes their time to write and say they like your work! Its like your story is important to someone and in my case it really pushes me to keep writing and updating sooner!**

**BIG THANK YOU 2 ALL YOU STRANGERS OUT THERE!**

**AND in response to my first REAL review who made me feel all weird with emotion!**

**No, she is not**** an Angel! ; )**

**CIAO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do own Naruto! Jajajaj…. Um… no… not really, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I´d be publishing MANGA! **(and raking in the millons$!)

**One more thing!**

**This story is rated M for a reason**

**So be warned all yee faint hearted fools! ; )**

* * *

><p>Naruto stood on the balcony, staring at the horizon where a carriage wound its way approaching the manor.<p>

Moments later footsteps could be heard across the stone pathway.

Naruto jumped from the balcony and landed swiftly next to the immense pair of doors.

In walked Sasuke carrying the princess in his arms.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Naruto immediately asked.

"No, she just fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her. Has anything happen while I was gone?" he said with a stoic face, while beginning to walk across the hall to the grand staircase.

"Nothing new, how was the trip?"

"Hn, exactly like every other, it just a waist of my time. I only go to pretend; I give a damn about what others think of me!

Naruto laughed at Sasuke´s expressed dislike of other´s. "you're never going to change are you? I´ve known you for nearly a thousand years, yet you still can´t get over the fact that you're in the spotlight and everyone´s got their eyes on you!"

"That's not funny Naruto" he growled out "what are you still doing here anyway? I thought you didn't like to spend too much time in one place and you've been here for about a month already"

Naruto stopped laughing, with a serious voice said.

"Yeah well I've been hearing some rumor about you, so I´ve been doing a little investigation"

"Hn, I know, I´ve heard them too. It seems someone is really putting forth an effort to overthrow my rule" Sasuke replied in monotone voice, he really wasn't interested, he would be- if weren't for the fact that there was _always_ someone out to get him.

"Yes, well _this_ time something feels different!... I ´m off, am going to a nearby village, I´ll be back in two days, _theennn_ I´m going on vacation! A 10 year vacation! So you can't complain anymore!" he yelled and took off running at top speed to the edge of the peak where he stood and looked back.

Sasuke in return just shrugged and watched as Naruto gave a big smile and jumped off the edge.

He went directly to the bed and softly laid her down where she turned on her side and kept on sleeping. He quietly took his traveling clothes of and changed into a pair of pants. He proceeded to change her too, careful not to wake her. This however proved to be more difficult than he had thought.

She had been draped in her traveling cloth so as not to wear the mask, so that wouldn't be a problem.

Sasuke stared at her dress, how could he possible take_ that_ off without waking her.

_Maybe I can just rip it off_ he thought. He carefully started to tear the seams and gradually the thing gave way. Finally after what seemed to him like hours, the damn thing was off and there she lay _his _goddess in only her undergarments. He raised the sheets and draped them across her. He watched her for a moment, before he made his way to the large window.

He saw that the sun would soon rise. The whole manor would be going to sleep already, careful to not catch the sun and its deadly rays. Sasuke had no problem whatsoever with the sun. Since the first time he drank Sakura´s blood he found out he could withstand the sun.

He gazed at the breaking dawn, it was one of his favorite things to do in the whole world, to be able to see the blazing first rays hit the earth, warming, caressing everything it touched, illuminate and give color to all things that seemed bleak and shapeless in the night.

He had been born in the darkness, like all pureblood vampires were, and like all pureblooded vampires, he had never seen or imagined the complete beauty of a rising sun.

Now here he stood, the rays slowly making their way up his body.

He felt her standing behind him and turned to face her.

All his being was illuminated in the glorious sunlight that made him appear like an ethereal creature born of the sun, Sakura drank him all in. _He _was_ hers_ and no one else's.

She suddenly jumped into his arms kissing him full on the lips, desperately trying to make sure he was real and not an illusion.

He caught her, dazed at her clear need for him. Oh how he loved that reaction in her!

"I am but a blood drinking demon, with no apparent purpose on this earth, yet somehow a higher being like you still manages to have affection for me" he whispered in her ear.

"Affection? Is that all you think I feel?... ." she slowly stated, gripping his face in her hands, looking him straight in the eye.

At her words his instincts burst forward. Sakura suddenly found herself on the bed as Sasuke tore their clothes off. Without separating their lips he started to massage her body furiously, molding his hands to her breasts, hips, thighs. He knew that he had to be gentler, that she would bruise, but she didn't complain- she never did.

He suddenly groaned out loud, arching his head to the heavens, his mouth opening to reveal his fangs lengthening out, he looked down to see her hand massaging his swollen member, his hips automatically rolled pushing on her hand. Compelling her to keep going.

She pushed him to lay on his back and quickly sat on his hips. He looked up and saw her full body on top of him, touching herself while she slid and teased her womanhood around the length of cock. He could clearly see her fold dripping… all because of_ him_.

Sasuke squeezed her hips in order to bring her closer to his throbbing member that begged to be inside her, but she refused opposing him…she was _playing_ with him!

But he hadn't made love to her in nearly a week and that was saying something seeing as they did it twice a day- sometimes even more. He was desperate boarding on the limit of insanity.

He growled loudly deep in his chest.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said her name as a warning, for her to comply and give him what he wanted.

She smiled down at him but instead of submitting to his will, she proceeded to wrap her hand tightly around his swollen member and massage him.

The action caused him to throw his head back on the pillows in pleasure, gripping Sakura´s thighs as if they were the anchor that kept him from going over the edge of insanity.

She loved seeming him like this. Naked, hair dishevel, enormous and completely at her mercy! He was huge in body in- comparison to her but somehow she still managed to tame him.

He suddenly realized what she was _really_ doing; she was controlling him, keeping him distracted, pleasuring him in order to keep him from what he _really_ wanted!

Okay. If that's the way she wanted it to be. Fine! This was not going to be a romantic love reunion.

No.

This was going to be an all out fuck session and he would show her who was in command here. Who ruled her and had her at his _complete_ mercy!

He pushed her forward until she was on her back, before she realized what was going on he was on top of her pinning her hands above her head. Sasuke looked up at her at and without speaking told her exactly what was going to happen next.

Sakura froze at that look, she _knew that_ look; it meant she was about to _beg_, be taught a lesson, she was going to be reminded _who _in this room was the _ruler_ of an entire race! And who was the obedient one!

Sakura was not going to take this willingly, she had been playing before teasing him but she didn't mean to provoke him. She struggled against his hold trying to free her hands.

She felt him kiss his way lower to her breast she tensed in expectation but he only ran his tongue around them kissing the underside leaving sloppy kisses there, her frustration and anticipation began to thin, she wanted him to suckle and bite her but he refused, she moved her chest around trying to make him notice her.

She whimpered in frustration.

At this he looked up caught her gaze and making sure she was watching slowly brought his tongue out past his extended fangs to barely graze her perked nipple, using only the tip he rotated it in small circles. She whimpered, both with want and desperation trying to free herself. But he was too strong.

She felt his big hand slide down her stomach directly to her core she tried to close her legs fighting him with all her resolve.

"NO!" she furiously hissed in his face-his answer; a mocking grin. His reaction only infuriated her more. She wasn't going to give in. "You. Don't. Rule. _Me!"_

"YES I DO!" he roared. Yanking her legs apart!

She felt as if she had been thrown back from the shear surprise and pleasure caused from him finally slamming into her. His size stretching her to the limit.

She yelled out and Sasuke rejoiced in the feel of her, surrounding him, embracing him, as if protecting him from the outside world.

In his mind the only thing that was registering was the instinct to posses her!

_Mine! _His brain, his body, his heart screamed out to him. He lifted himself to balance on his knees and grabbed a hold of her hips, shielding himself within her over and over again. He didn't stop not even when he felt a hand slap his face, he only looked at her flushed face, his eyes shining blood red and smiled cruelly "don't I?" he asked.

"Sasuke!" she yelled out.

"That's right scream my name, tell the world I´m the only one who can make you explode" Sasuke hissed while pumping her.

She spun her leg in order to free himself from his grasp. It worked she was able to roll over and crawl to the edge of the enormous bed, her victory however was short lived, she hadn't realized it _was_ his intention for her to do just _that_, she was grabbed by the ankles and dragged on her stomach to the middle of the bed.

"Sakura, did you think it was going to be that easy" Sasuke whispered in her ear. He was laying on top of her pinning her down with his weight. He began to laugh and as he did so slid his hand underneath her to cover her womanhood "_Mine" _he whispered making her shiver.

He dug his legs between hers separating them and violently thrust into her. Sakura buried her scream in the pillows refusing to admit she wanted this.

"I won´t stop until you given in to me" he growled out, gaining a quick insisting pace.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke?" she panted out.

He didn't answer instead he flipped her around to face him. And once again shielded himself within her. The sweat rolling off of her made the room stuffy and she felt as if she would drown in it, her stomach was clenching dangerously, she tensed at the feeling arching her chest directly into Sasuke who circled his arm around her back, he slammed over and over, the juices sipping out of her, making it easy to glide in and out but the sudden clenching of her muscles signaling her end, made it harder to move within her, he grunted from the effort into her neck.

She couldn't believe this, how could a simple game turn into a power struggle. Yes, her lover was a mass killer, nature had designed him as a perfect killing machine, territorial and very possessive. But that was not _all_ he was. Sasuke had a compassionate side, that guided him to search for the greater good of his race, seeking their survival and rise to become something else other than mindless animals.

She looked down at his face, focused totally on the sole purpose of gratification; teeth gritted together, eyes closed. At that moment his gaze locked with hers, his red eyes faded to black, those depths seemed to swallow her, suddenly for one instant his entire face changed and in his eyes she saw it!

He was _begging her!_

_Begging her_ to love him. It didn't matter what he was, what he did, it didn't matter that millions followed _his_ every command, it didn't matter that he was the Dark Prince of the Vampire Nations!

He was yelling out to her that_ she_ was his _everything!_

He was just a man begging to be loved, rendering himself completely to her!

She kissed him with all she had-pouring herself into that kiss, giving him everything she was- everything she had! Because indeed she_ did_ belong to him… as _he_ belonged to _her_!

In that moment Sakura felt the rope in her stomach rip launching her into a void of pure pleasure, she threw her head back, mouth opening into a silent scream. As wave after wave crashed into her! Suffocating her, extinguishing her senses!

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore losing all self-control; he tore into her neck, the bloodlust and pleasure consuming him completely, bursting-spilling all himself into her womb.

Something happened then. Something neither of them had anticipated, something that had never happened before during all their time together. Something other than pleasure exploded in Sakura.

The light that filled the room blinded them momentarily. Sasuke broke away from her, blood trailing from his lips, he was completely shocked- light seemed to be emanating from Sakura herself!

"Sakura!" he desperately called out to her. She seemed to be in a trance, eyes glazed over, mouth still opened from her orgasm. He shook her shoulders but drew back immediately. His hands blistering! Her skin was burning!

"Sakura!" he yelled again hoping to bring her back. The light around her seemed to be getting brighter. Sasuke in his desperation wrapped his arms around her, not caring, if the heat scorched his skin right off!

**!¡**

"Jaraiya!" a woman screamed.

"I know Tsunade… its finally happened… the signal has finally appeared"

"What do we do? What´s our first step?" replied the woman- Tsunade.

"First we have to make sure _she _is safe!" declared the white haired man named Jaraiya, Tsunade nodded her understanding.

**!¡**

"At noon, when the sun is higher in the sky, it's the only way"

"Calm down Hidan, make sure our forces are well protected first" said Sasori.

"They are! He´ll be alone and with our number he will easily go down!" laughed Deidara.

"Has the demon left?" asked Sasori.

"He did, just before daybreak" answered Kakuzo.

**!¡**

Sakura could hear yelling in the distances, as she tried to focus on her surroundings the noise became louder. She felt herself tightly compressed by something.

She opened her eyes and tried to focus, the site that she met- rendered her wordless!

She was in Sasuke's arms, but they were burnt with angry marks covering them. That's when she really saw him, the side of his face that was pressed to her chest was blistered, gashes were openly bleeding-slowly staining her and the sheets below her. She gently unwrapped his arms from around her, she started to cry, looking at his full body, some parts she could see the white of the bone.

"SASUKE" she cried motioning to touch him but afraid to hurt him more "Sasuke!"

"Your highness! What´s happening, we can´t go in, but please tell us-are you and the Prince alright?" came the hurried voice of the servants. "Your highness!"

She looked around hopelessly for some way to help him! -Of course why hadn't she thought of it!

_Blood!_

She bit her wrist hard enough to draw her own blood, bringing it up to his mouth. Praying it would work, the tears cascading on his face.

It did! His instincts taking over swallowed, wounds stopped bleeding and very slowly started to close.

His eyes fluttered opened.

"Sak-ura…?" he whispered. He tried to lift his hand to her wrist but flinched form the pain. She smiled despite her fear, and removed her wrist form his mouth. He closed his eyes again and tried to bring his breathing back to normal.

"Sakura.. are you all right?"

"Me?.. You idiot you're the ones whose bleeding all over the bed sheets!" she exclaimed.

He laughed at her expression but soon stopped due to the pain.

He was suddenly aware of the racket outside his door. "They just want to know if we're ok" Sakura said.

"Everything is fine you may leave" he declared loud enough for them to hear.

He waited a minute before speaking making sure no one else could listen.

"Sakura what happed?" he questioned.

"What are you talking about Sasuke, what happened to you?" she watched horror struck as he turned away from her. She gasped, tears once again flowing down her face, at this he took her into his arms not caring for the pain.

"I-I did this" she cried "I hurt you?"

"No, Sakura it wasn't your fault-"

"How can you say that! It _is _my fault" she interrupted him "just look at yourself, you almost died here and now and _all_ because of me!"

"But I didn't. Sakura listen to me I need you to tell me what happened. Try to remember" he insisted.

"I don't know Sasuke, I-I, all I can remember are your eyes… and then something inside me was different and it… broke" she looked up at him, face confused.

"I bit you in that moment. That's when this strange light started to emanate from you" he said looking into her eyes. _What was going on here?_

"Sasuke you don't think it has to do with me-"he cut her off feeling someone approach his door.

"My lord"

"What!" he growled out.

"Please you have to come down fast the advisors have gathered and they request your presence immediately!"

Sasuke frowned. NOW in the middle of the day!

He made to get up but Sakura stopped him "Sasuke you cannot go like this! You're still weak!"

"Its okay. I´m already healing and besides I need to attend this right now. What kind of emergency could there be in the middle of the day?"

She watched him dress in only a robe. She cringed seeing his injuries, knowing she was the cause of them. He kneeled beside her and looked at her intently "I will be right back okay do not leave this room." he said placed a light kiss on her forehead and left.

"What is all this ruckus about!" he said as he entered the hall.

Neji was the first to see him, the Prince was covered in blisters; dried blood decorated his body like paint.

"Your highness! Wh-"

Sasuke raised his hand and all fell silent. "It is nothing. Now what is so important that I find myself out of my chambers?"

They all looked at each other, confusion written on their faces. But one look from Sasuke told them he wasn't about to give a detail report as to what caused his condition!

"Your highness, we have received numerous reports of a massive gathering of vampires, troll and human soldiers just outside the mountain´s skirts!

"We believe they are being led by the Akatsuki coven" Neji declared.

Sasuke immediately turned his attention to him. "How do you know this?" he asked calmly.

"I have personally seen Deidara, among those gathered, Sire" Neji responded. "We believe they will issue an attack at twilight"

"What makes you so sure of _that_ Neji"

"Seeing as the sun is almost at its highest point in the sky, it would be impossible for them to fight now, their vampire soldiers wouldn´t be able to survive in _this_ light!"

"Hm… imposible?… you maybe right-" Sasuke was interrupted as the doors were flung open.

"Your Highness! There here!"

"WHAT!" Sasuke growled

"Are you sure!" asked Neji

"Yes, they are wearing some kind of suit that protects them from the sun! There are hundreds of them, trolls included. They will reach the Manor in about twenty minutes, sir!" screeched the vampire.

Every vampire in the room looked at Sasuke, waiting for instructions, what could they possibly _do. _Their only chance was to wait inside the Manor until the sunset but by then they would be dead, sitting ducks waiting to die!

"Stay here" was all Sasuke said, as he all but disappeared from the room, in a blur of speed.

She felt lonely as soon as Sasuke had left the bedroom.

She pondered over the events that had happened. Thinking of all the possible causes, but nothing like this had _ever_ happened before! Could this possibly mean the time for her to play her role had finally come? After a thousand years on this earth, was she about to fulfill her purpose?

_No she thought. No it cannot be_! _I cannot be without Sasuke!_ She was about to get up from the bed when a sharp pain stabbed her lower stomach, she fell on the floor curled in on herself from the pain.

"Sakura!" came Sasuke's voice from the doorway "what ´s the matter! Sakura! Please answer me!"

The pain was gone as suddenly as it came. She gasped trying to regain her balance.

"Sasuke its okay, I'm fine. I-"she stopped mid-sentenced. She felt an odd sensation come from her lower abdomen, like a convulsion.

What!

Her heart started to pick up. She couldn't speak!

This couldn't be! Why now? She knew herself very well, do to what she was, because the moment she was created she understood everthing. She knew what her _being_ was capable of! But _this!_

Sasuke hearing her heart accelerate. Shook her once more by the shoulders.

"Sakura what is it?" he didn't think he could handle anymore of this. He had to get her out of here NOW!

"Sasuke… I…um… think I" she could barely speak, she wasn't really sure, what were the possibilities of this actually happening now, after all this time! But something inside her told her there was no mistake.

She tried again.

"Sasuke… I think… I´m… pregnant…"

**OOOOHHHHH! Cliffhanger!**

**Oh my god Sakura- pregant! Thats new! Jajaj, no-not in these fanfics!**

**I´m telling you people this story writes itself I just move my fingers to its will!**

**Remember this story was born because of Sasuke's possessive nature hence the crazy lemon! But didn't you just love how his entire façade melted in the end! Jajajaja I did!**

**Thank yous!**

**Again to all you people who took the time out of your incredibly important lives to write a review for your humble servant! And to all those who added the story as a favorite or added to alert list. **

**I bow in front of the computer screen.**

**Happy New Year!**

**Xiao**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little something for you guys, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

The clear line was all that separated him from death and life.

Shadow and light

Just out of the pure morbid sadistic feelings in him, he put out one hand, crossing the shadows into the light. Upon contact his hand started to smoke and he gritted his teeth as the skin started to peel back.

This is how it should feel to die.

"Deidara!"

He pulled his hand back to reveal the blood trickling down.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Zetsu" he said, licking his hand "What do you want, I thought you would be down on the lines organizing."

"Ha! I gave them the instructions, but I´m not going to be _there_, I´m not stupid! I could get killed!" he said and sat down next to the opening of the cave.

"Je je that's true, those morons are going to do the dirty work for us and were going to be save on the borderlines!"

"Even with _this_ number, I´m not going to risk myself. The Prince is the most dangerous vampire I have ever had the misfortune of meeting" Zetsu gravely stated.

"But he´ll be alone!" exclaimed Deidara.

"Don't you realize what we´ve gotten ourselves into! Yes he´ll be alone because the other vampires cannot withstand the sun like he can and they won´t be able to summon any other covenant either. But he doesn't own the title of the "Dark Prince" for nothing!" burst Zetsu.

"HA "Dark _Prince"_! … I´m sick of living under his rule, he´s been in power for nearly a millennium now! How can any being hold so much power over the world! He has taken control of nearly everything, how does he do it?" yelled Deidara his exasperation at the situation finally exploding.

"Good question, no one really knows the Prince that good. Even his past is uncertain, the only thing I can recall is that from the very beginning that Princess of his has always been by his side" pondered Zetsu.

"The Dark Princess… when we win this war, she´ll be my personal slave!"

"Calm yourself Deidara, you forgot to add the "if" in that phrase. Remember others have tried to overthrow his rule, but he always conquers and with each victory he adds to his power" said Zetsu.

Zetsu wasn't crazy he didn't want to die but in order to gain, you have to sacrifice! Well why not let others do it for him. This coup was a splendid move, not only were they possibly wiping the ruler of their race but they were getting rid of unnecessary associates on the way!

"Where are Hidan and the rest?" asked Deidara.

"Feeding" Zetsu simply said.

!¡

…!

"Sasuke -Sasuke did you hear me?"

She felt at the brim of sanity, as if she stood at the edge of an abyss that would suck her in if she so much as let herself relax at all!

He was kneeled beside her, completely still, like a statue, even his eyes seemed those of a lifeless form, looking at her but not quiet taking her in, like they could see through her beyond to something else.

She turned away, not wanting to embarrass herself any longer.

_He doesn't want a child, I´ve just embarrassed myself, assuming he would be happy. He doesn't want this! It's already too much to have to protect me- now with a child-._

She turned her gaze down, not wanting him to see the emotion that settled on her face, distorted into a mask of pure sadness.

She took in a deep breath till it filled her, as if with courage for what she was about to say.

"I- I understand Sasuke" her voice was small but filled with a determination she herself didn't know she had " you don't-"

"Stop this!" he commanded so suddenly it rendered her completely mute.

He looked at her with unyielding, unwavering eyes, his perfect lips drew back exposing his fangs.

"Stop this" he repeated grabbing a hold of her shoulders "Never do this again…" he spoke slowly with deliberation stating the importance of every word "never for one instant assume that I don't want you, never assume I don't want that which you choose to give me!.. and you have chosen to… bear me an offspring.."

She studied his face carefully, it was calm, but beneath it was an emotion that she could not place, it was different than any she had ever seen over the centuries.

His hands fell from her arms, to her waist embracing her, burying his face into her neck, and reveled that which every man, mortal or otherwise, always dreams of.

"I never told you, because I didn't want you to feel pressured or depressed, so I kept it all in- never even looking twice at the children of others in fear of you discovering. I am more than content with all you give me…" he whispered but hesitated "but there was always a small part in me that longed to see our faces meshed into that of a new being, to feel that small hand within my palm, to feel myself bursting of pride at such a small creature… but I realized you could not conceive and I had always wanted a family, mine were gone at a very young age- and my brother was taken from me shortly after-but if having a child meant risking not having _you_, I would without a second thought choose _you_…" he trailed off, realizing that in his confession, she had not responded to him embracing him-she had not moved.

He was startled when something wet fell on his cheek, giving him the impression that he was crying! Absurd he could _never_ cry.

He look up but her face was raised toward the heavens as tears rained down her face.

He covered her with his body, telling her all that which he has ever felt for her.

"I´m scared" she whispered in such a small voice he was not sure he heard correctly.

"I´ll protect you both from the _whole_ world if I have to!" he fiercely vowed looking into her eyes.

Sakura smiled and stroked his cheek "I know you would but I´m scared of the… child" she confessed looking down "what will he be? What if he is an unsuccessful blend of the two of our beings and cannot survive! I couldn't live with that!"

She exclaimed her voice bordering on insanity.

"Sakura my love" said Sasuke holding her face in his palms "he will be unlike anything this world has _ever_ seen! And no matter what his condition may be, we will teach him to be strong and proud of whatever he may be."

She hugged him tightly, with him by her side, she could with stand _anything_!

"Sakura, I have to get you out of here now!"

"What! But why?"

"What do you mean why? Sakura there are hundreds gather outside the Manor´s boundaries ready to attack! …Can´t you feel it?" asked Sasuke completely perplexed.

What was happening to Sakura; her power allowed her to sense all presences in kilometers, to feel the true intentions that people hid-except Sasuke´s, to control the dense power of earth´s pressured atmosphere!

Yet here she was completely oblivious to everything around her!

"Sasuke it must be the baby! In order to keep him safe my body has shut all my power so as to not disturb his growth!" she exclaimed clutching Sasuke "this can't be happening not now! In broad daylight!".

She looked up begging him to tell her that it was all just a sick joke!

Sasuke combed her hair trying to get her to relax "Sakura listen everything is going to be fine. You won´t need your powers now, I´ll protect you, I´ll fight them off long enough for the sun to set or be covered by the clouds."

He kissed her hands and stood up lifting her to the bed "Gather your things and go to the entrance of the cherry blossom tree and take the emergency tunnel below to the safe house. I´ll come and get you as soon as all this is over, do you understand?"

He didn't want to leave her, he wanted to grab her and run from here to a safe place where their love couldn't be threatened but they would follow him. His head was the one they were _all_ after! He had to be strong and separate himself from her, in order to save her and those who had trusted him with their lives!

She was shaking her head all through his explanation "NO Sasuke no! Don't go! I have a bad feeling about this, you said there were hundreds, Sasuke _you_ will be overpowered by the sheer number! The Manor can withstand a few hours, long enough for the sun to set! Sasuke please _don't_ do this!"

He stood in the middle of the room stock still. Without turning he lifted his head toward the door, fist balled tightly; he said in the commanding unyielding voice that only those who are royalty possess "I am Sasuke, Dark Prince of the United Vampire alliance, Emperor of the pureblood hierarchy, leader of the immortal army of the moon. It is my duty to protect my castle, my liege and above all … _my_ Princess!"

With that he stalked out closing the door quietly, leaving Sakura behind.

!¡

"Kakashi wake up"

"I am awake" responded the man that lay at the base of a tree, he wore a traveling black cloak that contrasted intensely with his white as snow robes.

"We have to go on the search"

"You don't even know where to begin Tsunade, and we have no way of knowing how" Kakashi responded. Looking up at the blonde woman dressed identically as he, who´s bust concealed her face from Kakashi´s angle.

"Well we have to start somewhere!"

"And where do you propose we start?" he lazily challenged.

"I was thinking we should head for the general direction in which the _Ioith_ tree was rumored to be when the earth was created" responded Jaraiya.

Kakashi´s turned to look at him, measuring their decision; finally he shrugged.

All three of them regarded the edge of the cliff and jumped off, transforming into an eagle, a hawk and a dove.

!¡

Neji stood stark still, more so even for a vampire, at the main hall.

His eyes permanently glued to the entrance, a kilometer in distance to the boundary walls. He couldn't get close enough to actually see anything at this angle, except the bright blue sky, due to the sun.

_Damn! It seems that the fates are really against us today!_

"Neji what are we to do? Where is the Prince?" asked Sai the Prince Chief advisor. Sai wasn't a coward. He had learned to be loyal and ever trustfull to the Prince. His face a complete mask that lacked any emotion, it was a trait that remained from his formal life.

"We are to stay here and guard all possible entries to the Manor, as for, the army they should be on alert and ready to fight at any moment." stated Neji without taking his eyes off the window, his ears straining out to hear anything at all outside the walls.

"But where is the Prince, is he in danger? And what of the Princess, we cannot let her come to any harm! What were your orders for her?" insisted Sai, those behind him were fidgeting none stop.

"The Prince did not mention the Princess. So I assume she is taken care of. As for the safety of His Majesty… I´m in the dark just like you, if Naruto were here then… this degree of exaltation could be lower, but seeing as his not, and neither is Shikamaru, then we must do our best to assure His Majesty that his trust is well deserved" he finished finally tearing his eyes off the window and glaring at all the gathered vampires.

They all looked to the window and bowed in unison, signaling there understanding and complete commitment to the Prince.

!¡

Through the haze of the bright day. The army of vampires, humans, trolls and beast, ran headlong like a swarm of bees to the imposing Manor. Their only motivation was to defeat the Dark Prince, take what they could and finally be free to do whatever they please without consequence.

There hopes were brought into action by the Akatsuki coven, that swore that alone the Prince could easily be taken down!

Thus the plan was to be executed in broad daylight. Their greed could well possibly not be measured by any standards.

But the promise alone of the vast riches and the possession of that magnificent Manor drove them to falsely deceive themselves in believing they could win _this_ battle!

As they neared the impressive structure a figure stood blocking their way. He was tall dressed all in black except for the red sash on his waist, the long jacket reached above the knee, with a high collar that framed his chin.

He was a complete contrast with the white snow around him, his midnight hair the only part of him that made a visible move swaying out with the passing breeze.

At first sight those on the front line hesitated, but feeling the exulted proclaims from those who were behind, they convinced themselves that they would be _safe_.

The first to reach Sasuke were the vampires.

_Traitors!_.

With the speed of lightning he had the sword in his hand and ripped the first vampire´s head clean off his shoulders, the blood splattered snow looked beautiful in Sasuke´s opinion.

The second was ready for Sasuke ´s attack, but no other vampire could match him in speed! He used his hand and ripped the protective mask the vampire wore exposing him to the merciless sun, he didn't even blink when his head exploded from the sheer power covering those behind him with the gory pieces of his face, the body set aflame.

It was Sasuke´s vampiric nature that only a fight could bring and that drew out the monster he really was! He rejoiced in that feeling, having his enemy at his complete will, the total destruction was a sight that made him enthusiastic eager for more!

He continued slicing through the air, no pieces remained due to only having killed vampires, the bloody taint appeared as if having no source.

He looked headlong into the coming throng, more than a hundred trolls made their way to him, clubs raised to attack. Sasuke ran and jumped into the air as he fell near the back front line he horse kicked two in the face smashing his foot through the skulls and slicing the one in front of him in two at the waist, so fast was the move that the creature didn't even register it until it tried to move, leaving only a pair of legs unsteadily standing.

The entire army was upon him now the sheer force ever continuing.

But Sasuke was ruthless and precise! The body parts flying landing in their faces shaking them up, it might occur to one of them that maybe it was raining blood red water with tinges of green, from the trolls.

Sasuke´s face appeared as if he had deliberately taken blood red paint and drawn it across his own face!

Though no vampire parts littered the snow, they were a personal offense to Sasuke, he only had to rip the suits and the Sun would do the rest, this way they would suffer more, unknown to other races, vampires were _still_ conscious while burning!

Sasuke continued ripping and shredding. He jumped and landed on a troll´s shoulders, using the new level to slice those nearest to him. He sliced a human´s head in two, used the other hand to grab a handful of a troll´s throat and pull making it tumble backward, he threw the bloody mass of trachea at the coming beast momentarily stunning it giving Sasuke the opportunity to use the troll beneath him as a platform by sinking his sword in it and stabbing the surprised half lion half serpent.

At times they seemed to engulf Sasuke sheltering from view, but he would always emerge. Never letting anything cross the bordering walls or even coming close to them.

It was a good thing Sasuke was a vampire, they didn't tire quickly and he´d already been fighting for the better half of three hours. And the enemy still kept on pouring!

But he wouldn't stop! He couldn't! He´d protect Sakura and their unborn child at _all_ cost!

Nothing could distract him not even the explosion that flew the left side of the wall apart.

But the deafening scream that followed froze his already cold blood!

His body automatically stopped mid swing, giving the troll in front of him the chance to club him strait in the face, sending him flying through the snow but effectively waking him from his stupor, he sprung, changing the direction of his attacks heading for the explosion.

All he had to do was get past some eight hundred or so creatures!

His anger and exasperation but above all fear finally had an effect on him. He lost focus, of the enemy and fixed his eyes on the smoke ahead, though still his body mechanically sliced and ripped!

To Sasuke it seemed as if he were swimming in cement, he didn't seem to be advancing at all but he had to keep on trying. Suddenly her figure appeared in the wreck of the explosion she was being dragged by five vampires… members of the Akatsuki coven!

Sasuke´s heart seemed to stop. NOONE WAS TO TOUCH HER!

His snarl rumbled through out the war field, bouncing of the edges of the mountain, menace dripping from every tune!

Sakura wasn't crying, she had to stay strong, Sasuke was out there fighting for her and their child the best she could do was put up a good fight!

She kicked out, finding she still had her strength left because the vampire with blue eyes fell to the floor clutching a broken leg.

"You bitch!" said another slapping her across the face. It was a good thing she still had her veil on or the action would have stung that much more.

They thought she was a vampire so they decided not to remove the veil in order to take her hostage. She stilled when she saw Sasuke on the far away line battling his way through to her, his concentration completely on her. His face was dirty and bloodied she hoped it was not his own!

Kakuzo decided she was too much trouble so he thought of a way to put her to "sleep", he raised a sword and intended to stab her… right in the stomach.

She couldn't allow it! Sakura struggled making them all topple over. The sword was ready when a yellow blur caught her attention, a hand came out of Kakuzo´s upper torso, freezing the plunge of the sword, the hand continued on its path up the creatures body until it erupted freeing the head!

He fell down burning to ash.

Naruto´s furious red gaze met the site in front of him. He lunged at the nearest vampire but they had been ready for him in case he decided to come back.

Sasori pulled out the paper seal, to still the demon within Naruto. Upon seeing the seal Naruto instead delivered a round house-kick to the vampires holding Sakura.

This was by far the hardest fight Naruto had ever had! He to make sure the seal didn't touch him and fight the rest of the vampires off while making sure Sakura was not hurt!

It seemed that today was truly the day luck left Sasuke!

He saw as Naruto grabbed Sakura and jump toward the safety of the Manor but he was ambushed in mid-air, a vampire ran a spear straight through Naruto. And as if some evil genius had all planned it out second per second (Finxaholic). One of the vampires made to grab Sakura and missed ripping off her veil!

It seemed as if time stopped! All the Akatsukis and Naruto, were transfixed by what the veil revealed!

IMPOSSIBE! It couldn't be!

The gorgeous soft pink knee length hair swirled wildly about her the jaded eyes disorientated still managed to capture _all_ of their attention!

She landed roughly rolling near the edge of the mountain, she groped trying to hold on but the snow made it extremely difficult cutting her hands on the razor sharp edge as she screamed.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE"!

Her beautiful face was seen falling down the cloud cover valley of the mountains, disappearing arms reaching wildly for something! And _his_ name on her lips!

Her voice rang in his ears, calling out to him, begging him to help her!... Yet he failed her!

Sasuke lost all his mind power, only the primal instinct in him thrived, the bloodthirsty frenzied! His red eyes started to swirl and his nails lengthen into claws.

Those surrounding him tried to runaway! He wouldn't let them. They would all pay! Every single one of them!

He didn't register faces, color or race. They had to _die…_ simple as that.

Sasori saw the Prince lose all self-control, slaughtering, ravishing any who stood in his way with a speed he could barely follow with his eyes.

This was not going well not only had they lost the Princess but it also seemed to have sparked the Prince´s fury a hundred fold! Kakuzo was dead, Deidara´s leg was broken and the sun was beginning to darken, he looked up and sure enough a storm seemed to be heading their way.

Sasori immediately looked up to the Manor, the doors had opened and suited vampires flowed into the throng, using centuries of skill and organization on their behalf; the immortal army!

The shouts seemed incoherent to him he slowly opened his eyes to see the white snow that he loved so much tainted blood red absorbing it… polluting.

The searing pain coming from his abdomen stifled his breathing, hitching it, suffocating him! He tried to move but it would let him, he concentrated all the will power he had left and rolled on his side finally able to see the _gleaming_ spear protruding from his body. He had to take it out or else he wouldn't be able to heal. So he grabbed the spear head and tugged the pain excruciating, it seemed like the thing had no end!

His head fell down again panting from the effort he slowly raised his eyes above him to see the raging battle. Naruto could make out the gleaming armored bodies of army of the Moon, destroying not letting anything escape. Naruto was able to move to a sitting position from there his keen eyes were able to see the figure of Sasuke. A part of the army was stationed a distance away from him making sure that in his frenzy he didn't kill his own men.

The soldiers had gathered the surviving traitors kneelt them in front of the Prince to await their fate.

But Sasuke ignored them and kept on running to where Sakura had been, his instincts ever screaming her name _Sakura -Sakura -where -where -I need -I need!_

His brain seemed capable of only that chant.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Naruto made to stand up but tumbled, Neji stood by him steading him "Sasuke Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't even acknowledge his presence let alone respond. His goal was the edge where she had fallen.

He was about to jump off when a hand restrained him. He bared his teeth snarling at Naruto´s disturbed face, his eyes completely dilated "Sasuke you have to calm down! If you find her you´ll most likely kill her given your state! Sasuke- WAIT!"

Too late Sasuke had jumped off the cliff.

No pain suffered in all his life could compare to the one he felt now! She was gone his- life´s meaning was gone, taken from him!

!¡

Sasori ran as fast as his feet would carry him, forest and villages, grounds blurring in flashes of green as he seeped through them. He had to put as much distance between himself and that forsaken mountain ridge!

Behind him his brothers ran with the same fervent instinct; self-preservation.

Zetsu had slung Deidara on his shoulder, he needed to feed in order to heal but they daren't stop yet-not until they placed at _least_ an ocean behind them!

The first one to speak was Hidan, as always, no situation could falter his mood.

"Who would ever have thought the Dark Prince to be hiding something like that?" he said as calmly as he were standing not running at full speed over hills.

"She is now worth more than only the lover of the Dark Prince" stated Sasori.

"We must begin looking for her before others find out and then the competition will be too tight" said Zetsu.

"Zetsu´s right we have to move quickly" panted Deidara, he didn't like feeling week, as was his position in that moment "but what of the Prince, Sasori?"

"He will most likely be going mad without her, having everyone under his rule searching for her, but he can only trust a few with such a precious treasure, so the search will be limited. If we indeed decide to act we must do it with the utmost delicacy!" Sasori explained to his coven.

The Prince was going into a bloodthirsty frenzy, without his Princess!

Hidan chuckled again "Part two of the plan; take away the vampire´s bride. Check!"

They all laughed at this remark, indeed _almost_ everything had gone according to the plan, all they had to do now was sit back and let the Dark Prince destroy himself!

!¡

The rumors flew with the speed of sound. It seemed that by night fall every corner of the world had heard the devastating battle that massacred hundreds atop the mountain ridge where the Dark Prince lived.

The details were few but the fact remained that the Prince had been ambushed and as a result lost his bride! Others claimed that the whole Manor was burnt to the ground! Others said the Prince himself had taken on the attacking army… by himself! Everyone who retold the story added his own hard to believe -information to impress those who were listening!

Over the battle field that stretched wide and far in front of the Manor. Were strewn bodies, completing an impressive mosaic of colors and shapes that if viewed form a top, were surely a sight to see!

The soldiers refused to kill the surviving fiends. They believed it was the Prince´s right to dispose of them. They had them dragged and flung to the newly dug pit at the edge the field. To await the Dark Prince´s return.

But when was he to return… nobody knew.

Sai paused to catch his breath. He lifted his face to catch the passing cold breeze, his dark eyes focused on the full brimming moon, in doing so his keen eyes caught sight of an eagle followed by… a dove and a hawk!

He frowned, _how odd_.

**What did you think?**

**Tell me Tell me Tell me!**

**Pretty cool if I do say so myself!**

**I could have updated earlier but you guys deserve an awesome-perfect Chapter!**

**Slight grammar errors -yes but perfection! Is what I demand!**

**Did anybody read the last manga chap of Naruto? 575! Anybody?**

**Sasuke is CRAZY!**

**And I don't refer to a happy kind of crazy! NO I mean PSYCHOTIC Crazy!**

**Boy I think here in we´ve kinda created this unanimous Sasuke personality from all the fics. Yeah we´re in for a lot of hurt, when Kishimoto drops the "Bomb"!**

**Tune in next time!**

**XIAO **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto.**

**This is a whole new side of Naruto. Because I hate the fact that people make him out to be so stupid!**

* * *

><p>He rolled over and almost nearly fell out of the bed.<p>

No matter how many times he slept here, he still couldn't get a sense of familiarity in _this _bed!

He signed and adjusted himself again, only then did he remember that someone was sleeping on the bed. He turned his gaze upon his companion, it was a she -and she was stark naked. The moonlight pouring form the window only emphasized her glistening body. He got up and in a move so fast that the human eyed couldn't see, closed the blinds, the sun would rise soon.

He stood next to his companion admiring her flawless body. He bent down and started a path from her neck to her back kissing and licking.

"Good Morning" she yawed, stretching out like a cat. She took his face in her palms and kissed him straight on the lips, sloppy and slightly urgent.

She almost let out a shriek when she felt him glide two fingers into her, not that it was _that_ difficult, her vagina sucked in his exploring fingers, coating them in the warm substance of her essence and contracting deliciously around his digits.

Breathing was becoming almost an impossible fit but he had grabbed the back of her head to prevent her from separating himself from her. She couldn't handle it anymore she was about to explode, and his finger pumped, slithered and caressed with a madengly rhythm to match her own out of control body.

This was it! She couldn't take it anymore! Her body arched up to meet his chest as her orgasm was about to spill over!

_When_ a knock and an insistent voice were heard on the other side of her bedroom door!

"Ino are you awake?"

The shock coupled with her near orgasm, could simply not be describe!

Her companion clamped his hand over her mouth a little too roughly for her liking, and with an evil smirk continued to pump her to the limit! He strained his hand having to go harder, her walls tightening around his fingers preventing his passage.

"W-W hat… issss, it dadd?" she called out in what she hoped was her usual calm, cool and collected voice. And closed her eyes, begging to the high heavens that her father didn't decide to barge into to her room!

" Ino are you all right? What´s going on? Open this door."

"Dad I´m fffiiinnee, I´mmmmm gggeeting dressed!"

She couldn't stand it, the orgasm was violent and crashed into her throwing her onto the bed panting, trying to regain her breath as silently as possible!

"Well alright, but Ino I have to tell you that earlier today the Dark Prince was attacked in his Manor!"

Ino´s eyes flew open swirling to look at her companion. He was frozen half way in pulling on his pants. His face was completely stiff and eyes opened wide in shock!

"Dad I´ll be down as soon I finish dressing"

She heard her father agree and walk away down the hall.

"I´m sure everything is fine, Your Prince could _never_ come to any harm. I´m sure it's just an exaggeration." she tried to give him some kind of comfort but it didn't seem to work as his dressing was resumed at an urgent and yet alarming pace.

"Shikamaru! Are you listening? My father just likes to make a big fu-"

"Just shut up Ino!"

"What! Why you-"

"Ino! I said shut up! You couldn't possibly understand what this situation means to our Nation. Our Prince was attacked! That means that others have dared and spat on all the hard work his Majesty has put into agreed pacts, the enormous efforts put into the creation of medicine, the centuries of trust issued into every deal! They have sent all this to the gutters! And…" he paused trying to comprehend the motives behind this ordeal and the gravity of the situation "his Majesty… I … can´t- I need to know if he is _safe_ and find out what really _happened_!"

She slid from the high bed and reached him just before he launched himself from the window.

"Shika I´m sorry, you´re right, this is a very serious situation. As soon as you figure this situation out, please, could you send me word of it?" Ino quietly asked as she embraced his back, arms tightening around his chest.

Shikamaru could see he had been too rough on her. He _signed_ and turned around to face her, his face softening as her worried eyes expressed her concern that she might have indeed offended him.

"Of course Ino, and… I am sorry I didn't mean to be so rude, it's just that I should have been _there!_ I could have done something! _Anything_!" he grounded out between his teeth.

"Shikamaru, you couldn´t of possibly known this would happen! Don't berate yourself!" Ino fervently told him.

He shook his head all through this "No Ino, there were rumors circling about the Prince, but he told us that it wasn't anything of great importance, after all, when aren´t there plots to over throw rulers?"

She nodded her head and kissed his cheek "Goodbye my love" she muttered.

!¡

"GET IN LINE NOW!" shouted Neji.

The army was assembling, it was past midnight and now all of the united covens were present. Their anxiety was palpable with each ragged breath they took, this was a cautious situation, one of extreme care! To lose one's head wasn't that far out of a casual punishment in _this_ scenario.

They were now informed of the Prince´s ordeal. The confusion to this information was edged onto each vampire´s features.

What was to become of their safety? Where was the Prince? Who was responsible for this attack?

These were the questions directed at Neji but there were was also the question that no one dared to say out loud "Where is the Princess?"

The entire hall fell silent as Naruto appeared in the door way, clutching his stomach, he made his way slowly to the front of the room where all eyes followed his every breath.

He sat on a chair and assessed all the gathered vampires, he hated to be the centered of attention, that was Sasuke´s job- not his, but he remembered his friend´s situation and only for him did he now face these people.

"I don't think I need to explain why you are all here. You have already been told of your Majesties attack upon this very place by none other than one of the covens that had sworn to protect him and follow his guidance" he looked around at them all scrutinizing their faces.

"You have been summoned because the time has come for you all to prove yourselves to your Prince!" he announced, observing their faces "you've all heard what happened, and who is responsible. Your duty is to guarantee that all business and treaties are sustained, that everything goes as if your Prince were here and that those responsible for this situation are found!" he explained to the entire hall.

His stomach was almost healed but it still caused him trouble to breathe, he swallowed hard, the venom was pulling in his mouth, he needed to feed immediately!

A vampire came forward and Naruto focused his attention on him. He had hard pale features and an air of authority that many coward from. But Naruto was not second in command for nothing!

"I don't see the need for my coven and I to remain loyal to someone who couldn't even protect his own mate! "He seethed venom dripping from every word, as he addressed those gathered around "Why should we risk _our_ lives for someone so weak!" drawled on the infectious leach.

Naruto stared at him, a curious expression on his face. The demon in him purred at what his master had in mind.

The air stirred, the vampires, sensitive to everything around them, immediately felt it.

The aura surrounding Naruto became hazed of a fiery orange, which radiated power, licking his face as if the energy was that out of hell!

He was upon him instantly, no hesitation, no questions asked. The vampire stood stalk still as Naruto drained him, one hand was twisting his head to have a clear view of the throat, while the other hand reached, taking a hold of his spine through his chest.

The vampire stared on, not able to talk or move, all that gave way to his suffering were his eyes, they danced in his sockets, the life was bled instantly from him,. Naruto yanked on the spine tearing it from the body and in one move sank his teeth even deeper effectively gouging through the neck.

He turned around to face the crowd, as the vampire behind him had his head falling of his shoulders and slumping to the ground.

"Does anyone else wish to express their treachery to his Majesty or the fact that in the face of danger you all coward away" he calmly stated, dropping the piece of spine he still held, he didn't bother to even clean his face as it was oozing blood from his most recent meal, but did spit out the flesh.

He went to resume his seat, the healing had begun but he was still exhausted. He waved his hand and the guard descended upon the remaining members of the coven, who´s leader Naruto had just had for dinner.

"Neji will instruct the coven leaders to the strategic meeting points and possible routes _that_ forsaken coven might have taken. Also, you _all_ will be submitted to an investigation and evaluation process- the time has come to cut off those dead end branches from our great Nation!" he said while gazing at the guard ripping and cutting "_I_ will search for the Prince… and for his Princess"

!¡

All around the world the news had flown from mouth to mouth-ear to ear! Creating and elaborating an intricate web of lies, plans and schemes.

The vampire nation was in an uproar and now was the time to strike, it had no leader! No one to guide or follow commands from. The wealth and territorial possessions could only be imagined, _if_ one was to risk everything to become its ruler. There might never be another opportunity like this, not in nearly in another thousand years, would they get a better chance than this one!

They all had to strike NOW!

!¡

Naruto stood at the edge, behind him stood Neji.

"You can´t go alone" he whispered to the wind.

Naruto only stared down at the immense darkness that surrounded his destination.

_¿Can I do it, can I find them?_

_¿Can I rescue them?_

_¿Can I rescue our Nation?_

"I can" he said the last part out loud, not only for Neji to believe but also for himself. To understand just what he was about to do. Never, not in all his existence had he felt the unimaginable weight or the great importance of such a mission!

"Why don't you wait for Shikamaru, his experience will help you out better than if you went alone" Neji insisted, his patience was a tight rope that would snap if given the right incentive.

"Shikamaru must stay here and guide everyone, his diplomacy along with Sai´s knowledge will manage to contain things long enough for me to find them… because I cannot find one without finding the other" he said turning to Neji "We must be strong, our Nation needs us-Sasuke needs us"

Neji placed his hand on Naruto´s shoulder, silently assuring him that he would do all in his reach to not fail.

Naruto nodded, turning around and stepping of the cliff.

The whistling air drowned everything else out! Naruto couldn't help wondering if the Nation he loved so much, could escape without having to sacrifice _so many_…

!¡

It was like as if he was watching from afar, looking at life through some else´s eyes!

He saw it all- yet he could do nothing to stop himself!

He ripped, tore and bled dry, the bodies of countless humans tossed everywhere, the massacre, the blood bath urged on. They couldn't run away from him – some did try but other simply too shocked to move just stood there letting him do as he pleased. Others stood in his way trying to protect those little ones… but even they found their end.

Those were the harder to watch! He didn't want any of those innocent ones to die! But he just couldn't find the will in his mind or heart to stop, his hands rose and fell over and over again.

His heart… heart… heart!

He didn't have one- not anymore! His heart had been flung from a precipices, shattering into a million pieces and loosing itself in the abyss!

His mind- he had no mind! Not anymore! It was the mind of an animal now! An animal who didn't think, that only felt rage, an endless rage!

The village was set aflame completely dry of people _and _blood!

The wooden houses were crumbling, parts already turned to hot ambers. As a lone figure stood among the rubbish, it was covered in soot from head to toe, it wore nothing but ripped trousers that hung around him in shreds.

The creatures face was a mask, simple as that, eyes burning a crimson red staring off- into what, no one knew, but staring off into _nothing_, dirt and blood mixed to create the perfect mask of horror.

He started to move dragging his feet in any direction, there was nothing else here, nothing to destroy, why stay?

He walked on forever, finally with nothing else to destroy to vent out his rage, the grief inside him broke the surface, falling, his kneecaps cracking on the stone ground, creating faults, the choked sobs caught in his throat, making him gasp for air, he couldn't cry, he would never be able to cry!

He would never be able to mourn for _her_ … for his unborn child!

He pounded the earth over and over! As if trying to extract some answer as to why this had happened to him-why it always happened to him!

First his family, the mother and father torn away from him, when being but a child, then a few years after, his brother, the perfect role model, always making the correct decisions, always there by his side, always supporting… loving…

And now his bride… his wife… his mate…his love… his soul.

"Sakura-Sakura-Sakura-SAKURA!" he screamed out, the sides of his mouth threating to rip from the shear force. The echo shimmering throughout the dense forests.

Why couldn't he ever be happy? Why did his happiness last so little? Others had a lifetime without ever worrying or feeling desperate. Why couldn't he be like that? Did fate choose him out, so that he could suffer?

Maybe in the afterlife he would be happy. But he didn't care about the afterlife! He cared about the here and now… with Sakura… with his child

His child…

It didn't even have a chance to be _born_! He would have given all that he was just to gaze once upon that face, that being, blooming fruit of Sakura´s and his love. He gripped the sides of his face, as if trying to take of his very own skin! The desperation in him consuming and blinding everything else out!

If they had wanted his head, why did they make his family pay? He would gladly have given himself up, if it meant _they_ weren't harmed!

But no… things don't work that way.

He was a Prince, a vampire Prince no less! A being of power that possessed the pure blood hierarchy of his race. His very presence demand submission and complete obedience from those around him. Naturally some didn't like this feeling and so they retaliated against him, but even then, he did all in his power to uphold his Nation´s name. Because some were really worthy to carry and be part of the great Vampire Nation.

His face was a breath away from the ground. His breathing hectic, he felt as if he were going mad, some part of him may have registered the fact that in this very instant he was about to lose his mind!

"Who would have guessed? The Dark Prince ruler of the Vampire Nation, tasting dirt!" the voice drifted on, as if the whisper of the very wind.

Sasuke didn't dare look up, because if he did it would only confirm the fact that he was now officially insane. _That_ voice, a voice he hadn't heard in over a thousand years! Couldn't possibly be speaking to him! How? The owner of the voice was long turned into ash, consummated and belonging to the Earth now!

Sasuke groaned as he heard the voice chuckle, he was insane! Never- not in all his life did he think his days would end like _this!_

"You don't even look up to meet me face to face…"

"…Why would I? You're nothing more than an illusion…" Sasuke spoke as if he had no strength left and indeed he had nothing more left in him, he was drained of energy, of life, of a soul… it hurt just to talk!

"Ah at last you respond and acknowledge my presence. But you know, I´m not an illusion. I´m real and if you would just look up and see into my eyes you´ll know" responded the voice, it seemed to be closer to Sasuke, almost as if it were standing next to him.

Sasuke´s body finally gave out, he collapsed on his stomach, the side of his face smacking into the hard cold ground.

"You don't wipe out so many villages and except to be brimming with energy. Even if one is a vampire, whose drunk the blood of hundreds only tonight… even if one is a vampire who's drunken the most sacred of bloods!"

Sasuke groaned again trying to smother that voice. He didn't want to have to listen to anybody or _anything!_ He wanted to be left alone in his own misery.

"Get out of my mind" he whispered.

"I would _if I_ was actually in your mind" the voice answered as if with a mocking grin, but it took a steady breath and continued with a serious voice "Sasuke please get up, you cannot let yourself be beaten by this or else you will not be able to survive what is to come"

"WHAT ELSE IS THERE-!" he screamed finally raising his head but chocking on his words at the site before him.

There standing in half the shadows was a face he had loved so long ago.

The figure of a man, tall just as Sasuke, with flowing charcoal hair. His face an almost exact replica of Sasuke´s. He was dressed in a white sleeved shirt, black pants and was bare footed.

Sasuke stared on in shock, it couldn't be!

The man stared back at him and a small sad smile spread on his face "Hello little brother"

"Itachi" whispered Sasuke, barely audible for anyone to hear. He crawled back onto his knees, all the while maintaining his brother in view, lest he disappear "but how is this possible… I saw you-"

"I know, and what you saw was correct"

"But then how-?"

"I have been watching over you all this time. I couldn't go and leave you alone. But I have now extinguished my stay on this Earth, by showing myself to you, but I had to help you any way I could… " Itachi stared straight into his brothers eyes and without remorse said "because I knew that ever since you found _that_ woman, there would come a time that you would need my help. I didn't know when, I just knew I had to stay" he finished with a sigh as if the whole conversation were an extra weight he had to bear.

He´d approached Sasuke cautiously. The movement was meant to reassure. His poor brother was in such a state that he would attack without the slightest need of provocation. Like a wild animal that had been caught and put in a cage.

Not that attacking him would prove any results, he was just a shadow of his former self.

Sasuke´s face harden as itachi mentioned her "_That_ woman is my wife!" he seethed through gritted teeth "How dare you show yourself after all this time and the first thing you do, is criticize my life!"

"No Sasuke, I don't criticize the way you have lived, on the contrary, I am full of pride at all that you have done and accomplished, the way you have handle this great Nation. And it fills me with joy to see you so happy, brimming with love when you are with her. And for that I will always be in debt with her." he said with a genuine smile spreading on his face, it reminded Sasuke of when they were children.

Sasuke´s face melted and in his eyes shone the grief that had momentarily been eclipsed by anger, like a kaleidoscope of emotions that played on his face. "Itachi I need her in order to live! I cannot live without her! I just can´t! It hurts too much!"

Itachi leaned down to be leveled with him "Sasuke listen you have to be strong and let her go-"

"NO! How dare you tell me your happy to see us together and then tell me I can´t have her! You filthy hypocrite! She chose me and I chose her!" he bellowed.

"But she wasn´t supposed to have chosen you! Don't you see Sasuke!" he went on before his brother lost his senses again, he was shaking his head back and forth "She was not meant for you, she has a destiny to fulfill and you´re not in it!"

"Is this how you plan on helping me?" Sasuke said, exasperated. His leveled gaze scrutinizing Itachi with practically no interest.

Even if he hadn't seen his brother in so many centuries. He couldn't have chosen a worst time to show himself. Sasuke held no resentment against Itachi, how could he? He only felt grief and rage, his body was incapable of withstanding any other emotions.

"No Sasuke, please try and listen. See the logical path laid out before you. I know you love her, and she loves you just the same way. But Sasuke you are a vampire prince and she´s-"

"I don't care what she is!" screamed Sasuke interjecting "_She_ doesn't care what I am either. We said we would always be together! And now I have failed her…" he said grasping his head in order to stop the images of her, pleading for his help..

"I couldn't protect her Itachi" whispered Sasuke "I couldn't protect _them…"_

Itachi looked taken aback what else had his brother failed to protect? Their parents? But he was too small, Sasuke and Itachi were hidden away so as to be protect back then. So why was he now blaming himself?

"_Them?_ What do you mean?" he slowly stated.

Sasuke just looked at him with the empty eyes of a dead man and whispered "My child"

Sasuke´s answered echoed in itachi´s mind over and over.

"Child…" Itachi abruptly stood up shaking his head back and forth. It couldn't be! What had his brother done!

"What have you done! Don't you understand the grave situation you've put this Earth in! Not only were you not supposed to be together but_ now_ she carries your child! Sasuke don't you know of the prophecy?" Itachi said looking back at his brother, who still sat on the floor his head bowed, hair obscuring his face from view. "Sasuke?"

"Yes I know. She told me everything. She also said that she wouldn't go through with it" he whispered without raising his head.

"It does not matter if she wants to or not, sooner or later she´s going to have to do it. She was created to full fill the ultimate act upon this Earth." Itachi said leaning down next to Sasuke, he wanted to reach out to his brother, to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, so he could feel his support, to take a bit of the weight that he himself had placed when he had decided to fall in love with a creature such as _her._

"Sasuke do you really love her that much?" he questioned his brother.

Sasuke´s face turned an infinitesimal fracture to look at him.

"With all that I am... I would give even my name up, just to be with her forever. I don't care if the lives of millions are extinguished, if it means I can have her in my arms. I know I ´m being selfish but sooner or later all those bastards will betray me... but not her, she could never betray me. Because we are just two pieces of a whole" Sasuke managed to look into the eyes of his brother when he said this. It seemed to help him a bit, to talk. "And… now with my child… I have it _all_ in life!"

Itachi looked deep into his brother´s eyes. When he spoke of his family, a small light seemed to shine from the inner most deepest debts.

He smiled "You do indeed Sasuke!"

Itachi slowly stood, he extended his hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke hesitantly took it. It felt warm, as if he were living flesh! Sasuke stared bewildered at his brother.

"My time has come. But before I go I must tell you, I showed myself because I wanted you to let go of her. To save you from the destiny that neither of you can have, to end the pain now before it drove you mad, ironic now, how losing her nearly drove you mad _this_ very night." He took a deep breath "But upon learning about your child, I will tell you this;… fight! Fight for them both, no matter the consequences, no matter the pain! They are now your family. The time will come when you´ll have to face the entire world for them! Don't let go of your happiness. Because only _you_ are the real key to the final destiny!"

The hand that was holding Sasuke´s own was starting to vanish. Sasuke became alarmed, he didn't want his brother to leave him again!

"Itachi-!" he said trying to reach out to him.

"I know Sasuke. I love you too" he said and stepped forward embracing his younger brother. "I will go with mother and father now. But before I go, I have to tell you something.." his voice was starting to sound more distant.

Sasuke held onto him, trying desperately to keep him here, or maybe pass a bit of his life´s energy into his brother´s lifeless body.

Itachi whispered the two words that ignited his life again! Sasuke´s eyes grew larger in shock!

"She´s alive…"

!¡

It was a bright sunny day, like the drawings in her books. The sky was a brilliant forget-me not-blue, as the birds sang all around her, flowers lazily swaying with the gentle breeze. She looked up to the sky as her long midnight blue hair softly danced around her.

_What a perfect day!_

She walked toward the creek near her home, across the fields of endless flowers, stretching her hands out to brush the wild flowers that surrounded her small cabin. She bent down and reached her hand out to the clear cool water, finding a beautiful turquoise pebble, at the very bottom, she was trying to reach far enough to get it, when she became aware.

Out on the far side of her perimeter´s vision. She froze not sure if to look up or not!

She swallowed hard enough, and decided against her better instincts that screamed "danger"! To look up.

She was confused, it seemed to be a mass of black material. It didn't move and appeared lifeless.

_It must be just rubbish… _she told herself. She decided to cross the creek, splashing to make her way across, looking in any direction for any danger. Because somehow the impulse to runaway was still present.

As she neared the object she realized it was a cloth, a black cloth, embroided in beautiful patterns. She relaxed, who could ever have thrown away something so beautiful…

She reached out her hand to brush the fabric, but as she lifted it, she gazed down at what was beneath.

It was a hand! A human hand!

Her body quivered and shook from the surprise. It took all her will to move her eyes from the porcelain hand; it looked like a woman´s hand!

She pulled her hand back instantly as if shocked by electricity.

As the black material fell back, it revealed; the flowing strands of tangled shining hair!

Blossomed colored hair…

She began to hyperventilate in sharp gasps of air!

"LEE!" she yelled out.

* * *

><p><strong>IN LOVING MEMORY <strong>

**OF **

**B AND H**

**ABSOLUTELY NO ONE WILL EVER BE ABLE TO REPLACE YOU!**

**MAY 8TH AND 15TH**

**2012**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Dedicated to those who thought I wouldn´t update soon! **

**Don't pretend to know who or what Finxaholic is. **

**Cuz you´ll be SURPRISED!**

**It's a mini chap! Considering my style, but I know you´ll love it!**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

_Another day…_

_Another hunting…_

_What a tedious activity. Prey didn't even try to run away from me! It would have given me at least some sort of amusement, a distraction even, given that it move my eyes a bit around my sockets…_

_What could I say I was alone…_

_I didn't choose to be alone!_

_I _**was**_ chosen to be alone!_

_My mother and father have past only but a few centuries ago._

_I was a child and the summer palace we were in, was attacked._

_My brother and I were sent away, to a safe house. I could clearly remember that day! For even though I was a child, I was born with my species higher cognitive capacity, and my mind grew far faster than my body. _

_I grew to my full development in but the span of ten years. _

_Just like all vampire children grow._

_I can still visualize my mother´s eyes as she kissed me goodbye. They seemed to be tearing, her beautiful charcoal eyes full of something so deep, that I didn't understand, I could see my small confused face reflected in them._

_She rubbed her eyes again, and again. She seemed to be suffocating, like something was stuck in her throat. I had imagined at the time that she had a frog stuck, that she couldn't get it out._

"_Be good Sasuke, don't ever be selfish. When you find a good woman, love her with all your heart, don't ever hurt her. Because a man who doesn't love, may very well be a dead man" she had hurriedly whispered, stroking my hair over and over, kissing my small hands "I love you so __**much**__ Sasuke!"_

_I was about to answer her when my father came in, blasting the doors opened and swooped me into a hug so fierce I thought my head would burst! I had felt my mother and brother join in, hugging us, so tight. I remember the emotion I had felt; I felt complete, content, I felt…whole. _

_Next thing I know I was being thrown onto a horse with Itachi and a guard surrounding us. Galloping as fast as the wind could carry us. _

_I barely had a chance to look back towards my home._

_What I saw next would forever be burnt into mind. _

_My home was set aflame… the screams echoed, piercing my ears, resonating in my very soul._

_I shook my head, now was not the time to dwell into my own personal hell._

_I sniffed the air and could taste the salty smell of the mountain lion, drifting from the north. This was a favorite area of mine for hunting. There were no other vampires or humans, just animals. Nature at its fullest. I didn't like dealing with politics, my council took all that responsibility from my shoulders._

_So that they were station vast kilometers from my private residence._

_I didn't want to rule, what was the point?_

_These people were ungrateful, I didn't want to end up like my parents- I didn't want to end up like by brother…_

_Itachi_

_I signed exhaling through the mouth._

_I missed him._

…_Now I was truly alone in this godforsaken world. _

_I had come upon my target; it was drinking water near a creak. I crouched low on a branch, rolling myself to balance on the soles of my feet. My muscles coiled in anticipation, ready to jump when I heard the shaking tremor that rocked the earth, and the blinding white light that seemed to strike the ground._

_Everything shook, even my bones rattled as if made of wood! _

_I manage to catch myself before I had stumbled head long into the nearest pine tree!_

_I looked up alarmed!_

"_What was that" I whispered._

_I jumped to the top of the nearest tree. And looked out into the horizon, there was smoke issuing from a crater sized hole in the ground! It had wiped out the remaining vegetation from this area._

_I jumped to the next trees, running to see what had happened. But I was still a few kilometers away. It would take me maximum, an hour at least, to get to the sight. It would be nearly sunrise._

_And I couldn't be caught by the dammed light!_

_The forest flew around me, caressing my face, flinging my hair behind me, as I jumped, dodged and plummeted downhill. My bare feet slid on the moss covered Earth, as my shirt brushed the boulders _

_I made it to the sight as daylight bloomed over the horizon. The fiery red, menacing and glorious, peeking over the clouds._

_No wonder the saying "curiosity killed the cat" was so true._

_I had to hurry!_

_I was about to clear the trees when I heard the rough voices of the human-men they seemed- but there was something off. Something in their voices told me they were not really human! I listened harder and understood. They were possessed…_

_I did not feel like dealing with demons. They were so tirering, always the element of greed present! _

_I turned on my heels ready to leave-when I heard the scream._

_A woman´s scream!_

_The men were laughing, jeering at someone._

_I heard the scream again. I couldn't let this happen. Someone was being hurt, whether their fault or not- I could not stand by and do nothing!_

_I strode to the edge of the trees, revealing myself to all of them, immediately they stopped -their senses heighted by the now flowing force in their bodies._

_The leader came forth, eyes glowing an unearthly blue, as the rest stood back. His veins bulged and muscles constantly contracted. Behind him came the whimpered of a creature._

_My eyes immediately swirled to pin point the exact location._

_My breath left my body as all my world came crushing down. The meaning that had held my pathetic life together, came undone!... as a stared at that face._

_Shining forest green eyes, that sparkled even to my point of view. They shined because tears were about to cascade downward… onto the perfect set of round supple lips that bloomed forth as an inviting flower, come taste, they begged. _

_Her whole face looked as smooth as porcelain and gave of that same sheen. She inclined her head to look away from me, and the smooth glistening blossomed hair covered her face, it was the same shade as her dusted cheeks._

_When her eyes looked away from me, my body responded automatically and took a step toward her._

_But she was obscured from view as the demons moved to intercept my advances. _

_A rumbled exploded from my throat without my consent. Rippling throughout the clearing. The leader jeered at me, prompting me to attack. I placed my hand on the tilt of my sword that hung from my hip._

_!¡_

_I was slammed onto the hard cold something._

_My ears buzzed, and I could barely swallow the saliva that had formed in my mouth. I tried to focus on my surroundings but my vision was too hazy, only making out the dark shades of things around me._

_I lay there trying to control my hectic breathing, when my ears picked up on sounds moving toward me. I swiveled my head around me, when I felt my head gruffly turned to one side by my hair. I cried out, the pain was excruciating, as if my hair would rip from my scalp. _

_I forced my eyes to open and focused on what was happening, a figure was clutching my face close to his, all I could see was a shady outline, and heard it growled, I could sense its desires and they made me recoiled, a screamed crawled out of my throat, I couldn't help it. I did not feel scared but I did not know what would happened. I did not know anything! _

_I felt the one holding my hair let go, I fell down again and heard them shuffling past me. I blinked my eyes several times, the darkness was becoming slightly clearer._

_The figures were all looking away from me, to the distant trees, as if they were waiting for something. Suddenly a figure stepped forward. I held my breath, scared that if I breathed it would go away, because I didn't want __**this**__ figure to go away. It was different. I could feel it … _

_He was mesmerizing. My vision finally was able to focus completely and all I could see were the pair of deep set abysmal eyes! They looked right back at me. I became aware for the first time in my existence; those eyes could hurt me… _

_I looked down because of an emotion I did not understand… _

_I felt the figures nearest me jeered, as if inviting the figure across the clearing. I raised my eyes in time to see the being stalk forward drawing a blade from its back. Those near me poised themselves into defensive positions. But the figure attacked and swiftly, I failed to realize that the leader had a hold of me until I felt something dig into my neck. My aggressors launched into the air landing on the figure and obscuring him from view, but he moved with a grace as beautiful as a dance, though he killed and whipped the air with the crimson blood of those things!_

_I had never seen blood before… but in my opinion it was like fiery beautiful rain that fell from the vast full sky… it fell-just I had fallen… _

_The figure turned toward me again, but it didn't look at me again, its gaze was situated on the owner of whose hand closed around my throat. _

_The figure above me spoke but I couldn't understand, it was a grutteld sound, fast and menacing._

_The one in front of me stood a few feet back and just shook its head to the side and infinitesimal of a fracture. It jumped into the air, sword raised high and I closed my eyes and screamed so loud my throat felt rasped and dry! I finally felt the air around me shift, my power had finally awoken. The hand on my throat tried to hold the grip it had but the ground cracked, making it release my neck. _

_The tremors finally stopped and I opened my eyes to see the thing that used to be my aggressor, slain lying in a pool of blood with its hand severed. I realized then exactly why my neck had been freed… the figure in black had cut its hand and now as I looked up I saw the pair of deep eyes looking down at me._

_I breathed in hard through my nose._

_It extended its hand out to me and I instinctively flinched back. None the less its hand rushed forward and took a hold of mine and pulled me to my feet. When our hands touched I felt my body hum, with a sensation of shaking my every cell. I was still very weak but it supported me with one hand on my waist for some reason I felt my face burn at such an action._

"_What´s your name?" the deep voice spoke out clearly, like the cool rippling of water. _

_She couldn't answer._

_She didn't know how but most of all she couldn't think clearly, because of the intensity with which he was looking at her._

"_Do you not speak?"_

_He assessed her, she looked utterly bewildered. He looked down at what she had done- how had she done it? He looked back at her, she was still gazing at him, she hadn't even blinked. The wind blew and her long blossomed hair danced about her face. He couldn't keep from staring at her, every minuscule detail, engraving itself in his mind._

_Over her, he assessed the coming rays of sun; they were nearly touching the trees! _

_He had to find shelter NOW!_

_He looked back at her, delving in all of the possibilities, he frowned._

"_If you do not have a name… I will give you one" he said looking at her thoroughly, the wind picked up and her long hair brushed his lips, he closed his eyes and dwelled in the pure silky sensation, she followed the action with those large almond shaped eyes. _

"… _Sakura…"_

_End of flashback_

"Hinata look!" murmured the girl with dark auburn hair.

"What is it Ten ten?" the girl with blue tinged hair expressed.

"Look, she´s smiling!" Ten ten pointed at the woman with the strange colored hair that Hinata had found a few days ago in the creek. They had taken her into their small cottage, with the assistance of their cousin Lee. He had taken to look after her day and night! Only now did they finally persuade him to lie down and rest.

The woman seemed very strange, apart from the fact that she was utterly beautiful -too beautiful to be exact, were the circumstances in which they found her. What sort of person was she? How had she ended up in the creek? And most important of all, who was she?

Because the woman hadn't woken up at all! She laid there calmly as if she were sleeping, only fact was she didn't move or wake.

And now here she was-smiling!

Hinata looked at Ten ten, and back again at the woman. Indeed she was smiling, her beautiful full lips rose slightly at the edges.

"I don't understand what´s going on Ten ten but she _must_ be somebody. I mean look at her- look at the way she was dressed! People like us could never wear something like _that_" she pointed to the dress hanged near the hearth to dry "she must be someone really important! She must mean something to someone- somewhere!"

Ten ten nodded and looked down at the woman again "Why won´t she wake up?" She whispered softly to her cousin.

"I don't know maybe she´s hurt internally, but I really doubt it I would have realize it when I checked her body…" Hinata finished, scanning the woman again. She was now dressed in Hinata´s own cotton night gown. They took turns watching over her in case she would wake, but as the days drowned on, and she didn't, they became more alarmed.

!¡

A million kilometers away. A figure dressed in all black ran, flew across mountains plains, lakes, towns and kingdoms. Its body hummed with the desire to have his love. Unknown to him, his lover´s body and soul were responding to him, calling out to him… begging for them to become one…again.

He smiled just as she had, remembering the time they first met!

It would almost be the same, except for one small detail… she now carried his child…

* * *

><p><strong>HAVEN´T UPDATED "ASHITERU" CUZ ITS REALLY HARD TO WRITE SOMETHING FOLLOWING AN EXACT GUIDE LINE, LIKE THE STORY OF KIMI NI TODOKE, YEAH I KNOW! I DECIDED TO WRITE IT LIKE THAT! AND I DON'T REGRETED! ITS JUST HARDDDD! OK!<strong>

**REST ASSURE FAITHFULL READERS, I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**.OH AND TO ONE REVIEWER WHO WAS SURPRISED THAT THIS STORY DOESN'T HAVE A LOT OF RIVIEWS: THE RESON IS SIMPLE, AND I WILL TELL YOU WHY.**

**I DON'T BEG FOR REVIEWS!**

**ONLY THOSE WHO TRULY LOVE MY WORK AND FOLLOW MY CRAZY IDEAS OR WORTHY OF REVIEWING!**

**NOW! MY PEOPLE…GIVE ME REVIEWS!... make me feel alive!**

**XIAO ;]**

**P.S REAL REVIEWS…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer:** **I do no own Naruto**

**WORTH THE DAMM WAIT! TRUST ME!**

* * *

><p>The tavern felt silent, as the door flew opened smashing against the wall. Every soul in the place turned, hands automatically whipping to the safety of their weapons. Narrowed eyes scrutinized the scene before them.<p>

Without hint or warning the men walked forward to the stand before the bartender. He looked up and saw the five men in front of him, all masking their faces below deep hoods.

He could feel the hair on his neck begin to rise. But quickly turned the feeling down. He had worked here for many years and met all kinds of scum, it wouldn't seem fit if the owner ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs.

So instead he swallowed hard and concentrated on leveling his voice enough to address the creeps in front on him.

"What it´ll be"

"O positive" one of the figures answered.

"What! I don't have that drink. All I have is whisky and bourbon."

"Oh you have it all right" another sneered behind his hood. And they all started laughing.

"Get the fuck out of my bar!" he said and drew a spear from beneath the counter.

One of them even had the gall to throw his head back laughing. Causing the bartender to become infuriated and lunged the spear, heading straight for the throat.

The figure swiped his head in the direction of the spear and bit of the metal in between his teeth. The grinding noise drew everybody's attention, as the figure´s hood finally fell down.

The scraping of chairs, tables and over turn barrels thundered throughout the enclosed space.

The man held the spear head in between his teeth, which happened to be larger than normal.

Turning his face and smiling broader his teeth grounding on the metal and effectively breaking it into millions of pieces

"VAMPIRES!"

Those were the last were any of them, were able to shout.

The figures all threw their hoods off and lunged for the nearest throat, pounding with warm delicious smelling blood!

From the outside of the tavern, you could have made out only the shadows of bodies flying here and there.

No human ever came out…

The scene was repeated in many other taverns, village squares, dining halls and yes, even in castles all around.

The vampire world was surely enough plunged into a revolution.

!¡

His brow furrowed in concentration.

_What the hell do these people expect!?_

In front of him stretched out, were nearly a thousand people- well vampires to be exact. All demanding answers… answers to what?

_Bullshit! _Was what Shikamaru thought. _Half of them don't even know what actually is going on!_

He had gotten here last week. Immediately getting down to business, and discovering from Neji what really had happened.

Finding out he was to take charge of the day to day matters and also held responsible for the behavior of over millions of vampires that conformed the Nation, was no easy task. One that could not be taken lightly.

HisMajesty had by the known information gone completely insane! THAT! Was to be expected… because when a vampire lost their mate, they went completely mad if not reunited, but if the mate was killed then the one left alive would follow the same fate- by someone else's hand or by their own…

But that would not be the case here! It couldn´t be! There Nation could not fall! Their Prince could not succumb to such madness!

With that thought in mind, Shikamaru willed himself to face this throng of monsters!

"His Majesty will appear shortly you need not worry for your safety" he responded firmly.

"When! You keep on saying that over and over! The neighboring kingdoms have started to move against us! Without the Prince we have nothing!

"We are Vampires! We cannot just sit and depend on one lone person to the job for us!"

"Wait" Shikamaru exclaimed "we can't just attack if provoked. Yes we as vampires are stronger than most races but we have agreements we must honor, agreements that benefit and ease our lives".

"his right. We as higher beings should behave as such and honor our word!" declared another.

Shikamaru refused to bluntly roll his eyes _leave it to vampires to motivate their own egos… well it does seem to work._

Sai approached Shikamaru

"We need to speak now!" he whispered furiously. Shikamaru nodded and followed Sai out of the conference room into another circular shaped room with heavy drapes. Neji was already waiting for them with maps and charts laid out on a vast table. "What is it?" asked Shikamaru looking from Sai to Neji.

"See for yourself" said Neji shifting the maps over to Shikamaru.

His mouth hardened into a straight line.

"I didn't think this would happen so soon. With only three weeks since the attack. They have all ready gathered and organized so many…"

"it's almost as if all of them knew that the attack would happen and what its outcome would be. Someone did their job perfectly" stated Sai. His hands fisting themselves by his sides, his teeth elongated, wanting to attack something, to act!

"Relax Sai" said Neji as he watched Sai´s hands flex, trying to relive the tension. "Shikamaru I think the best course of action should be that of having the army at the ready"

Shikamaru nodded at this "Yes and also have all covens ready to defend themselves"

_How could they do this?_Thought Shikamaru as he made his way down to the conference had a pretty good idea of how those people would respond to the new piece of information.

Less than fifteen days since his Majesty had disappeared and all ready the different humans and creatures were assembled at key points near important trading routes, and having housed territories dangerously close to the covens responsible for keeping these routes and the safety of the shipments that traveled through!

Every nation and kingdom was aware of the how the Vampire Nation was structure and how its hierarchy functions.

They knew perfectly well that each coven was a family of vampires that was led by a leader, these leaders all would swear protection, loyalty and obedience to the nation, in return benefiting from its protection and its wealth.

Next were the luteints and members of the army who were parallel to the advisers and council members made up of noble "almost" pure blooded vampires, who´s job were to deal with treaties and attend the different every day to day situations.

And only second in command to the nation was Naruto, half vampire half demon, sworn loyalty to the ruler himself, never would he turn on the nation, he was the only true friend the Prince possessed and only fought when he was involved, he was a spy that went in and out of every hole in society, easily gaining trust and striking without a moment's hesitation -swift and efficient!

All these responded to the head of their vampire heritage. Sasuke, Dark Prince of the Vampire Nation. Pureblood vampire, heir to a fallen nation that was nearly wiped out a millennium ago. But who managed to not only rebuild it- but to extended its power further out than before its fall!

The Prince had absolute power over his nation. No one dared question his actions or motives! But precisely because of the type of vampire he really was; cold and calculating, decisive, extremely intelligence but always doing everything to benefit his nation. Did they blindly follow him!

But everyone knew that there was actually one person above the Mighty Dark Prince. Only one that possessed all the power to crush and destroy everything including the Prince himself!

And that person was the one and only; Dark Princess.

_I will not let this all fall!. I will not let them destroy something we´ve all worked for. Waste and wither in the blink of an eye!_ Thought Shikamaru, his face twisted with fury as the fangs lengthened and hands became claws at his side.

Throwing open the giant wooden doors he roared "The war is upon us! Ready yourselves to defend our Nation!"

!¡

He ran faster and faster, but his body did not need the air as much as a human would,he expanses his senses even more than those of a normal vampire.

To human eyes he would seem like lighting flash, in this case, a yellow lightning bolt!

He breathes in through his nose, deep and as he exhales his breath fans out tinted in red, teeth elongating. The markings on his face became rougher and as he blinks his eyes burn red.

From within the pit of his soul emerges his demonic self, expanding his aura and energy, surrounding him like a halo.

He jumped and as he landed he sprang into the sky easily flying through it, he landed again but just as he touched the earth he sprang again further out than before. And there!

He finally found what he was looking for!

Swinging his feet over his head, he balanced himself upside down and dove like a bullet from a gun. His target was zigzagging through obstacles, a black arrow streaking through the green covered land.

BAAMM!

The clash of these titans resounded throughout the valley!

They destroyed everything in their path, up rooting trees, smashing through boulders and down below to the river.

"SASUKE STOP!"

He received punch straight in the jaw as an answer.

"SASUKE STOP THIS!"

He used all the strength he had, which given was a great deal, to hold Sasuke to the forest floor.

Naruto´s face fell into the saddest expression he had ever worn in his entire existence.

How could he not be saddened by the fact that his friend didn't even recognize him?

Sasuke´s eyes danced in his sockets the pupils completely dilated. His face had all the colors expect the one that belonged to him. He was wearing nothing but rags below the waist. His teeth and nails were elongated.

They were the clear signs of a vampire who hadn't over a fortnight.

"Sasuke it's me- Naruto" he spoke softly.

Sasuke continued to thrash under him, bearing teeth and clamping his jaws.

"Sasuke stop… Do it for Sakura." He whispered.

He knew then that what he had said would bring Sasuke back.

Immediately he ceased all movements.

His body buzzed with the warm feeling _she_ always ignited in him. His senses were coming back as he took in his surroundings, blinking several times.

Naruto saw his face become passive as Sasuke stared back at him, his eyes coming to their usual onyx, focusing on Naruto.

Sasuke´s face then turned blazing angry as his eyes bled red.

"Don't you dare say _her _name!" he barked at Naruto, shoving him off to the side.

Naruto knew this would happen. It wouldn't matter what situation he was in, Sasuke would always be possessive over Sakura. He wouldn't let anyone come remotely close to her, to the point of not even being permitted to say her name. It was only by accident that he hadlearn her name.

He had just return from one of his mission. And gone directly to report to Sasuke when from one of the rooms did he hear Sasuke growl out a name. It didn't take a genius to figure out who he was taking about _and_ why he had made the mistake of saying her name in hearing distance.

Naruto wasn't considered a threat in Sasuke´s mind but the overprotective nature that he had develop for Sakura, at times was uncontrollable. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura could be alone in a room, discussing tactics, while Sakura would even walk around them listening to all they said, but never did Sasuke take his eyes form her. His mind and senses always focused on her, it was his second nature.

Sasuke slowly sat up and gazed at the green grass growing beneath his caressing his limp fingers.

Naruto watched as he his friend slowly regained his mind. He knew what he had to say but would Sasuke listen?

"Sasuke" he waited until he had his attention.

Sasuke merely looked over Naruto´s head, eyeing the horizon. He had to get somewhere but he didn't know _exactly_ where that was.

Naruto realized that Sasuke wasn't about to run off, he took a deep breath and said what he came to say.

"Sasuke… the nation is under attack. Every kingdom that has the means is readying as we speak to strike. They have all covens under surveillance. The only kingdoms that haven't betrayed us are the elves and minor human nations".

He finished delivering the unpleasant news but Sasuke remained as if he had not heard a word. Sad to say Naruto wasn't surprised by his lack of reaction.

Needless to say they had to act no matter Sasuke´s lack of action, but first they had to make absolutely sure he knew that they would respond to this threat. How could they not when they were all being threaten and if Sasuke didn't even raise his hand to defend at least himself, then they wouldn't just stand by watching as their nation was torn to pieces by vultures and sacked of all its riches.

"Sasuke,Shikamaru has already laid out a strategy but we don't know if it will work because we need _you_ to make it happen. The nation needs you! You are the symbol of hope we can always look up to! it weren't for you we vampires would live in hiding, fearing annihilation. _I_ wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!" he said putting a light hand on Sasuke´s shoulder.

"I don't care…" was the rasping answer that Naruto received.

Naruto grew angry, standing up, he threw his next words at Sasuke.

"I know you lost Sakura but you're going to lose a lot more. If you don't act now-"

"I LOST SAKURA BECAUSE OF THEM!" he shouted, seething and leveling his face with Naruto´s. "How can you demand of me to protect them! When all of them turned against ME! So they burn, I don't care. Maybe now they´ll feel a fraction of what I felt when I lost _her_!When I lost them _ALL!_"

"Sasuke don't do this! It was just one coven that betrayed you! Don't punish the rest of us for their mistake!"

Sasuke shook his head violently from side to side.

"No Naruto..._Every._ . Will. Pay…" he said enfizicing every word slowly, as the most sinister smile bloomed on his face. "Every living thing will feel what I feel, see what I see every time I close my eyes, every time I breath and feel the air burning my lungs, every minute of this existencethat I don't have her, when she isn't by my side… they will _suffer_ for her,_ kill_ for her, _bleed_ for her…" smiling wide, teeth elongating in the process, he made the motion of turning, ready to walk away without any direction to follow.

Naruto watched as Sasuke slowly lost all control.

"Would you destroy everything _she_ helped you create?" he whispered softly.

Sasuke stopped suddenly. His face drained of all emotion.

!¡

_Two days later…_

!¡

" …the prince is not there. The whole army is without a commander and the nation lacks its leader. What more do you want?" said the masked vampire. As he addressed the vampire, leader of a rouge coven.

The vampire leader assessed the mysterious visitor. He and his coven lived in the deepest part of a forest. They were nomads that hunted mutely for support, not having to answer to anyone or anything, in other words, they were free. There only fear was the Dark Prince. Of course they had never done anything to gain his attention, favorable or otherwise. But a little caution went along way.

But now as the leader assessed the stranger, this vampire that had just appeared at his doorstep, dressed in black from head to toes, even its face was obscured form view, with promising words, that illuminated a whole new picture, the likes of which his coven were delighted with!

But again something seem off…

Why would this vampire travel so far just to afore _this_ kind of opportunity? Why wouldn't he just have taken his own advice and attacked the Prince, less competition meant more chances of winning.

Finally he decided to speak out "Why" was the single word utter from the leader.

He couldn't see the face of the vampire but his body went rigid and his shoulders positioned themselves to show confusion. "Why- what?" was the rasp he received.

"Why? Come all this way and offer my coven and I this information? Why risk and your own life? Why not take it and benefit yourself? And most important of all, why are you so interested in acting against the Dark Prince?"the leader studied the stranger very carefully, the fact that the strangers body had gone rigid, did not go unnoticed by the surrounding coven.

"The answer is simple. It is time that we vampires are free, free from _that_ tyrant. He makes our kind out to be something we are not. To behave like meaningless humans, restraining our noble naturewith his endless rules. Enough."The vampire said savagely "Enough. He may be of royal blood, but monarchies change all the time."

"But not for our kind" whispered the leader "we are obliged to serve him, he who descends of such thick red blood. We simply cannot ignore the instinct that wills us to kneel before _him_."

"I will not pretend to dissuade you from your logic- it is true, all that you say but the Nation has too many enemies, some of which wish to rack it of all it is. We cannot let someone as incompetent as the Dark Prince keep standing at its head, making decisions that benefit others instead of his own kind. This is why I have come to you, offering this alliance. I didn't come to pursued you to betray a sole person- I came to you to offer a place in an alliance that will save the dignity of our mighty race!" the stranger finished looking around at them all.

The leader also looked around the chamber, his coven were nodding their heads at the words of the outsider. There wasn't anything he could do, against his better judgment he declared for all to hear "We will join the rebellion" his coven burst in to shouted excitement " but we do it only to aid in keeping safe the Nation, our vampire heritage… even if it this means… eliminating the Dark Prince…"

Miles away from the coven sat a lone figure. Perched on a high boulder, lazily throwing rocks at a nearby tree. He sat straight when he heard someone approaching. From behind the trees emerged the dark figure of the stranger.

"Judging by your posture. I´m guessing everything went down as planned" he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Jajaja perfectly" said the stranger lowering his hood, to reveal bright shining short red hair that swayed in the passing breeze.

"You were always very good at manipulating people weren´t you,Sasori."

Sasori nodded walking closer, smiling his most innocent smile "Like puppets on strings."

Hidan threw his head back and laughed out loud "Rally everyone against the Prince-CHECK!"

!¡

The war was seething, so fragile was itsbeginning that anyone would think all you had to do was lean to the opposite side and the avalanche would consume it all in its wake.

The vast armies that were gathered, seemed like the waves of the vastes of oceans, rising and changing, throbbing with life _and _a death they all wish would never come!

The borderline was just a breaths away, and exactly a breath was all it would take and all hell would be set loose.

Shikamaru was ready, as ready as he had not been in a long time. Not since he´d fought alongside his Majesty. In those days the Nation was attacked from all sides, almost every day. It had no wealth, no allies and no organization. With the guidance of the Sasuke, they had slowly but surely risen from the decrepetive state in which the Nation had fallen, after the royal family had been assassinated.

But something bothered him. Something just quiet didn't add up.

How could these people know exactly to attack this _specific_territory?

_Here_!...

Where lay one of the biggest laboratories, suppliers of medicine and weaponry to the Nation.

_Why attack here?... someone has to be behind all this… _

Sai approached him. His walk was brisk and it alerted Shikamaru, immediately turning to face him.

"The southern covens have been attacked" he stated quiet calmly.

Why over react? They all knew this was going to happen. The only question was _when_would they attack?

"Casualties…" he asked mechanically.

"They have fallen. The attack was orchestrated much like the one issued on the Manor, at day_ and_ led by vampires." He said it with an air of someone saying something unpleasant justto get it over with.

Shikamaru said nothing.

He raised his head to the sky. It was blood red, the color the sun always had before setting. He inhaled deeply, tasting the anticipation of blood on his tongue.

Shikamaru nods his head. Sai immediately turned around and raised his sword. The army fell into a crouching position, ready to kill.

They could already hear the clash of armor as it made their way to them.

_So anxious to die…? _Wondered Shikamaru.

The clouds obscured the sun for just a brief second- but just _that_ second was all that was needed.

The vampire army did not wait for their adversary to come to them.

Vampires waited for no one!

Not letting their quarry approach their home they were about to attack, when two figures landed in the middle of the battlefield.

It was as if the entire picture was frozen in time and time itself held its breath for what was to come.

Those at the front lines shook their heads in disbelief. It could not be…. Not now, not when everything so near their claws…

The very hair of their necks rose as the ebony mane slowly fell to the counter of a face… a furious face.

"If it's a war you want, then a war you shall HAVE!" roared Sasuke, eyes bleeding bright red and claws extending out. As he charged for at the attacker. Behind him, Naruto was glowing red as his figure distorted and he transformed into the demon that lived deep inside him, howling out, raising his head to the sky, his jaws opened and the enormous amount of energy gathered into a massive ball that concentrated tighter by the second, planting his legs firmly onto the ground he reeled back and blasted the cannon straight over Sasuke´s head into the throng.

!¡

Lee had been watching over her as every other day. He had grown to memorize every one of her attributes. She was… there really didn't exist a word that would do her justice. He wondered if her skin was really as soft as it looked, he had not dared to touch her. He would stand or sit next to her but he would never lay a single finger on her, she seemed too pure.

He had just taken to sitting next to her. He was talking mindlessly to her, about his life and that of his cousins, what they did for a living, how they came to be alone. When a soft breeze blew in through the window, and rustled her long hair. He was enchanted as he watched a single strand glide and finally settled on her bottom lip. Without thinking he leaned over her and stretched out his hand and was about to touch her but before his skin came in contact with hers. Her eyes flew opened and she screamed at the top of her lungs. The scream was so powerful the vibrations shook their small house, making them cover their ears in an attempt to block it out!

"SASUKE!"

It was a very strange phenomenon that she had chosen to wake up at exactly the same instant that he had bled the life from the first human.

!¡

"Did they think we would not fight back. That we stand bounded by our treaties or should I say I poor a tempest to live in harmony." Shikamaru uttered through gritted teeth as he watched how the Prince and Naruto tore everything and everyone apart in their frenzy. The army had attacked as soon as Sasuke began the fight. They needed no other signal, in order to pledge their lives for the Dark Prince of their Vampire Nation.

From afar atop a hill overlooking the battle field was a man with strange silver, that swayed in the breeze as he gazed with a single eye. He studied the Dark Prince from afar, taking in every detail of this being. How he fought using _that_ strange monstrous strength, and the anger that ruled this senses, how every movement was precise and lethal. Truly his title was well deserved! But his brow furrowed as he gazed closer, into the vampire´s eyes, apart from the fact that they glowed red, something he had never seen in a vampire, maybe the royal blood that ran through his veins had something to do with it. But what really had caught his attention was the fact that beneath the anger, the black hatred, he could see something else… he might be mistaken but it looked like despair.

"Hm. Isn´t it ironic? That her lover be the bringer of destruction to this world…" he muttered to himself quietly "and thus engage the prophecy as he _himself_ seals her destiny…"

He watched as the Prince suddenly stiffened and turned his head in completely the opposite direction.

!¡

His heart vibrated. It wasn't from the adrenaline, it wasn't of excitement… but it was something. It seemed to be pulling him, demanding that he come. Come where?

He barely registrated anything in front of him a blur of colors.

SAKURA! his mind screamed.

Without thinking he closed his eyes and what he saw next he would have never believed.

The image of a small dwelling, surrounded by flowers in the middle of nowhere, a clear creek flowing peacefully next to it completed the picture. And his name was whispered within the cottage.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YOU HAVE IT!<strong>

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**YES IT WILL BE UP PRETTY SOON! BUT IT WILL BE SHORTER**

**XIAO : o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**I apologize for the many mistakes of the previews chapter. One, I was in a hurry to upload it and two, the program this site uses often leaves words out. **

He loved the sound death made when it claimed those _he_ had slain. It was beautiful to see them torn to pieces. The blood coating the earth impregnating it with its one and only powerful cent! There truly was nothing in this world or the next that brought him this kind of satisfaction, the one thing that his nature could feed on.

Because no matter how many rules he imposed on himself. He was what he was… a vampire… simple as that. And we are killers by nature and _by_ choice!

He jumped high into the air and his smiled stretched the entire expanse of his face. Pieces of flesh decorated his path, he marveled at how easy it was to create such a sight!

He landed and tore the trachea of the nearest beast to him. His claws sank into the warm flesh, feeling his nails dig deep within the soft tissue, it was a soft as the butter the humans often referred to.

He was about to tear the head of for the pure fun of it seeing as the thing was chocking on its own blood. When he heard his name being yelled out. It was his friend, the only one he had ever had! How could he not respond?

"Naruto!" he immediately turned his head to where Sasuke stood alone, in the middle of a pool of blood. His shoulders shaking and blood cascading down his clothes, underneath the shirt he saw the flawless ivory skin, reassuring himself that Sasuke was not hurt.

All it took for Naruto to understand was one look from Sasuke.

He looked deep into his eyes and realized what was going to happen next. They both ran at each other and just when they were about to crash they revered to the right towards where the army awaited.

Sasuke didn't say anything; it took all his energy to not disappear in the direction of which his heart demanded.

Shikamaru stood straight and listened to Naruto´s orders all the while his eyes kept serving of behind him where the Prince awaited, he observed as Sasuke´s posture clearly stated that it took all his will power to not destroying them all.

"You will stay here and destroy any strays. Neji will complete a scouting mission to track down the Akatsuki coven, it is clear they are behind this. Tell him to go now, without hesitation or telling anyone else. He will report to me in three days time on the outskirts of Konoha. Sai will sever all ties and destroy all contracts with all nations except those you had mentioned before that have not taken part in this treachery." He finished quickly wanting to go now without any more distractions.

Shikamaru nodded "What of the Prince?" he said so, as both he and Naruto slowly turned to look at Sasuke. He had his back turned to them but the tension that his body excluded could be seen and felt, his hands were at his sides clenching over and over.

"I will go with him" Naruto flatly stated, his tone indicating that no other questions were permitted to be asked.

Shikamaru looked Naruto straight in the eyes. Searching his face for anything. Naruto levelly gazed back at him and nodded his head once.

Shikamaru understood that they were not leaving them unprotected, that Sasuke was not going to lose control again, it was just _something _that those two had to do.

Shikamaru nodded back. Reassuring Naruto. Before Naruto left he turned his gaze to Sasuke but said "When Neji goes to Konoha, go with him and bring Sai. We will need your help"

Shikamaru nodded his head.

!¡

"He has finished off the entire army" said the man with silver hair that swayed in the breeze. He was standing atop of an enormous tree. He was talking to a figure that recently materialized next to him.

"So I see Kakashi" said the man with long white hair. Gazing at the battle field that lay beneath them.

"What is our next step Jaraiya" said Kakashi finally turning his gaze upon his partner "We must find her before he does. And I fail to see what the point of me keeping watch over him is? Yes. I did learn a lot about him but what is the point?"

"The point Kakashi is. Who do you think will come after us, after we take her? How do we deal with him? How do we defeat him? How do we _stop_ him?" Jaraiya calmly stated.

Kakashi said nothing. He only gazed out at the battlefield again.

"We are just messengers of nature, Kakashi. We can only do so much against_ that _thing, she has deemed worthy to be her lover. We must prepare for the worst." He said gravely.

Kakashi turned around and started walking away from the battlefield. He smoothed his hand over his hair. "This could have _all_ been avoided, if we had found her right after she came here."

Kakashi felt a hand on his shoulder looking around he gazed at Jaraiya´s smiling face "No point living in the past now is there? Besides who are we to predict the future, huh? We are just so noble in our nature that we don't think ahead of time! Now let us get to Tsunade soon or else she´ll blow her lid!" he said throwing his head back and laughing out loud.

Kakashi failed to see the humor in this situation.

!¡

"What have you got for us Zetsu? Did you find anything?"

The cavernous room was enormous and light filtered through the ceiling. The underground base was an ideal hiding place. Tables stood all around with sketches all littered, plans, maps and documents.

The Akatsuki base was well protected no one beside themselves knew its location, making it a perfect safe house.

Zetsu stepped away from the shadows. The smile that decorated his face was a very good sign for his coven.

"What is it? Did you finally find that bitch!" said Hidan slouching beside a large table.

Zetsu nodded his head in agreement. "Yes I did, she´s in a very vurenable situation, completely unprotected. But there is a problem" he said as the smile faded from his face.

"What is that?" asked Sasori dropping the plans he was holding as he regarded Zetsu with all his attention.

"The Prince is on his way" he stated simple.

The outraged that his coven exclaimed vibrated throughout the enclosed space.

"Damm it! This screws everything up! How did he find her so quickly?" asked Deidara. "She is supposed to be lost to all! Even to him!"

Zetsu shrugged his shoulders "Hell if I know?"

"Well you're _supposed_ to know" accused Hidan. "It's your job to know these things!"

Zetsu was on him in an instant, snarling and punching every bit of Hidan that was in reach.

"STOP" shouted Sasori.

The two immediately stopped and laid panting on the ground.

"Is it not enough that we have to fight in order to be free! Now we fight amongst ourselves, our brothers!" he looked exasperated at his coven, they all stared back with leveled eyes. Sasori shook his head slowly "No… we have to remain united. We have gabled our entire _existed _in this fight. We cannot be hindered now, not while were so close, so close to being rid of _him!"_

They all nodded their heads in agreement. They indeed were risking their lives. Their goal was almost in their reach they could practically taste it! All they needed were the final targets to move against the Prince. They had moved all the chess pieces with precise accuracy, the possible covens that could riley against them were being positioned against the Prince. Two birds for one!

"Let us move out to take her" whispered Deidara.

They nodded their heads and disappeared with the lighting speed that only vampires possess.

!¡

In his short life had he ever laid eyes upon something so beautiful. He had forgotten, his own body, he couldn't articulate it, it didn't make sense to him. But surprisingly this thought didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

She stared right back. Aware that she was being admired the thought immediately made her cheeks tint.

Lee exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, at this sight.

The moment was broken as his cousins came rushing through the door. They both halted upon setting eyes on the mysterious woman who sat straight on the bed.

As soon as they had made their presence know, she had swirled her head in their direction. Preventing Lee from being kept prisoner in the cell of her eyes. His hand unconsciously raised forward as if to stop her.

The first to speak is Hinata, she swallows repeatedly desperately trying to find her voice and finally ,with a shaky intake, she does.

"Your awake" she states. _What a stupid thing to say!_ She berates herself mentally.

The woman just stares back.

"I´m Hinata and these are my cousins Ten ten and that over there is Rock Lee" she points over to where Lee is sitting hypnotized "Lee!" she yells trying to get him out of his state "Lee! Dam it" she walks over and punches him on the head.

"Why did you do that!" he exclaims holding his head.

"You weren't listening" Hinata states back simply.

There bickering is interrupted by a small giggle that sounds off to their right.

They stare at the strange woman who is smiling at them. They both stare dumbfounded. Her face is light up by that most gorgeous smile they have ever had the chance of witnessing, even Hinata is stunned!

For a fraction of a second Lee feels his heart clench tight in his chest.

Hinata also laughs "I´m sorry. You had to see us like that!"

Ten ten joins them, hugging her cousins. They were all that each other have left. How could they ever truly fight?

Hinata speaks "You didn't say your name? though."

Sakura immediately tenses. She doesn't know these people. Would it be ok if she told them the special name Sasuke chose for her? She´s not so sure. But something in her tells her it's ok. That these are good people, human people.

"Where am I?" she asks instead, her name is not of vital importance to them anyway, she decides. Though she has decided to trust them- after all they could have harmed her while she was unconscious. Which was some time, given the fact that she feels stiff from not moving.

Their eyes open wide as they hear the beautiful voice that rings clearly throughout the small house.

"Um…y-your in our home. We live near the town of Konoha" Ten ten responded nervously. _Who is this woman_? She thinks immediately becoming suspicious.

"We were worried that you would never wake" remarked Hinata.

"How long ago did I come here?" Sakura asked, afraid of the answer she would get. But she just had to know.

" Um not very long actually" said Hinata sitting in the empty chair next to the bed "just over a week…" she said looking at her cousins to confirm the information.

"Yes that sounds about right" added Ten ten standing next to Hinata and gazing at the woman on the bed.

"How did you end up in the river?" she blurts out. Lee scowls in her direction.

"Ten ten please be a bit sensible" he says. "I´m sorry my cousin is… a bit explosive" he finishes with a warm smile.

She laughed again. Never in all her existence did she dream that she would be here, in this place, being treated just like anyone else and with these people that didn't care the slightest what positioned she held within the grand Vampire Nation.

She had always imagined what it would be like to have friends… to be _normal._

"But you didn't tell us your name" Lee reminded. They all looked at her, waiting.

"My name is… Sakura" she finally said. Her eyes darted from face to face, watching them expectantly. As if Sasuke would kill them just for knowing her name. Well he _would _kill them by just being in such close proximity to her.

"Sakura" repeated Lee, it fitted her perfectly in his opinion "what a beautiful name."

"Yes it does- but you really must tell us how you ended up in the creek" asked Hinata. She already liked Sakura but the circumstances in which she found her were just too mysterious to pass up.

"Well I… fell and I guess the current pulled me under- I don't really remember much."

"You must have hit your head or something since you didn't wake for such a long time? Or maybe you inhaled too much water that would explaine why there were no bruises on your body" said Hinata.

"You checked me?" asked Sakura. Nobody had ever touched her besides Sasuke!

"Well yeah. I´m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but I had to make sure you weren't hurt. I know a bit of medicine don't worry?" she said as her entire face turned beat red.

Sakura laughed again. "No its alright! Thank you" she says to her and looking around at them all she says "Thank you all. You don't know me but you brought me into your home anyway and cared for me in a way that astonishes me. You are clearly of noble nature and for that I am very thank full" she says smiling at them.

"Its no problem, we did what anyone else would in a situation like that one!" said Lee, he was rapidly becoming a sucker for her smiles.

"No, others wouldn't have done that. I am extremely grateful! I would like to repay you but I don't know how? If there comes a time in the future and you need something- anything! I will gladly do what I can!"

"No Sakura!" says Hinata raising her hands in front of her "No please its really no problem. Don't worry about it!"

"Yeah don't worry about it" says Ten ten. "Let's talk about something else. Are you hungry? You must be- I mean you were as sleep for so long!"

"Um… yeah" she said awkwardly. She didn't eat but if she had said no, they immediately would have suspected something. But strangely enough she found she _was_ hungry, but not hungry more like t_hirsty! _She immediately tensed unnoticed by the others that had started to set up a table, moving around the small kitchen.

Her hand ghosted over her womb. She still felt him, her heart warmed at the thought that she_ had_ been able to save their child! She remembered when she had fallen, when she saw that there was no way out and her immediate action had been to wrap her body around her center, in order to protect her baby. That must have been how she ended up unconscious.

She smiled to herself. She had been able to protect Sasuke´s dream!

Sasuke

Where was he? Was he alright? The need to be by his side comforting him almost made her rise and run!

But where would she go? Where would she star? She had no idea, but she just had to start somewhere!

_I cannot go out in the open and if I cover myself people will immediately know! But my priority at this moment is our baby. I will stay here and as soon as there is information on Sasuke I will find a way to get to him. But first I have to make sure that I can travel!_

Lee looked over at the woman who was still on the bed. His smile faltered as he saw that her face was turned down in a frown, the expression in her eyes told him that her thoughts were someplace else. And that thought made him sad. Did she have someone who was waiting for her? Of course a woman like that would never be alone, something must have happened! He knew his cousins were thinking the same thing but if Sakura had not wanted to tell them, she had her reasons. And they respected that.

**Told ya it was short!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto all is property of Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>A part of me was happy in a way I did not think I would ever be! I fit perfectly into this life. A life of which I had only read in books, the many books that Sasuke would acquire for me. The books I begged him to get me, he didn't want to in the beginning, he thought that they were just useless emotions that weaker souls dreamed about and made them forge unnecessary bonds.<p>

But I always marveled at how a simple human could risk their own lives, for love, for friendship, for sacrifice. Even though they knew they were weak, that they could seize to exist with the merest threat, but still they tried.

She looked at each person that sat around the table. Hinata was bursting with laughter at Ten ten´s imitation of Lee, while Lee himself sat embarrassed red in the face looking at his own plate. She smiled at everyone. They were all each other had left, they weren't really blood cousins but orphans who had come together after a war had ravaged their village. And yet they loved each other fiercely.

They had been together since they were twelve years old. Harvesting the little land they managed to buy with their families savings, they were able to live modestly in their little hut. Hinata had planted the flowers all around the cottage and from time to time went to the market with Lee to sell them.

They led peaceful lives, not caring for all the politics that shaped their world. No death threats round the clock, no guards, no judging eyes, no nothing.

They were just simple human beings creating a life for themselves, nothing more; nothing less… at it was enough.

For the first time in her life she felt jealousy, jealous of their peace. Why couldn't she and Sasuke be as free as they were? Why couldn't they live a life, without evil, vengeance or danger.

The answer was simple.

Sasuke was the pureblood Prince of the Vampire Nation. Forger of worlds and creator and destroyer of peace.

His every move was assaulted and calculated. They couldn't go anywhere without it being knowledge of twenty or more people. Every movement was followed by anxious eyes.

She signs into her plate, she had to pretend to eat, remembering Sasuke was the only thing that kept her from being happy in this place. Even though their lives were always in constant threat, she would rather have it all; the security, the loneliness, the assassination intents… all… because Sasuke was worth it.

Lee turned his attention to Sakura. Again that sad expression grazed her beautiful face. What was it that haunted this woman´s thought? By her mere appearance she could have it all in her grasp- hell! She probably did have it all! And maybe the thought of being stuck in a rundown hut was the actual reason that made her so miserable.

"Where are you from Sakura?" he found himself saying, unable to restrain the question.

Immediately his cousins stopped bickering and turned wide eyes to Lee then to Sakura.

_Where was she from?_ The question vibrated around her brain.

Truth was she didn't really know where she was from. But the question that had been asked, was where did she _live_. She couldn't answer that either.

"I´m from a small village in the outskirts of Gomirra" she replied smoothly no trace of indicition betraying her voice.

"Wow where is that?" asked Hinata.

"It's an elf community" replied Ten ten "it's very far away" she told her.

"_Very_ far away…" murmured Lee, "too far away to be exact. I have only ever heard rumors of that land. How is it that you ended so far away?"

"We were attacked on our way there" she replied absentmindedly taking a drink from her water. She regretted it immediately, the liquid tasted stale against her tongue. She knew she was thirsty but she had hoped she could appease that _thirst_ with something before it became uncontrollable!

"Oh! ok I see that would explain a lot!" said Lee visibly relaxing at the logical explanation.

"Were you alone?" asked Hinata.

"No, I was with some people I had met on the journey. I don't know if they survived." She said casting her eyes down at her plate. None of them noted her half response.

"Did you see who was it that attacked you?" asked Ten ten and before Sakura answered she said "I bet they were vampires! Those lowlifes-"

"Ten ten" said Lee sharply.

Sakura was taken aback by this sudden change in attitude. Where was there was once a relaxed, cheerful atmosphere there now was a strange chill in the air, nearly statically.

Ten ten cast her eyes down slumping against her chair, head down.

Sakura stared on incredulously at the scene. "Is something wrong?" she tentatively asked.

Finally Lee answered. It was a in a small voice and Sakura noted that it seemed to cause him pain as his voice constricted at the end of his every sentence. "Vampires were the ones responsible for the slaughter of our village"

Sakura gasped. Oh how well she knew what vampires could do! "I am so sorry- I shouldn't-"

"It's fine, really Sakura" said Hinata gently reaching over to hold her cousin´s hand and squeezing it tightly, "Its fine really, it's a very sensitive subject for us, especially for Ten ten but you didn't know. Besides it wasn't you who brought it up and it's not like you are responsible for anything!" she finished with a small smile as she tilted her head to one side. It vaguely reminded Sakura of a child she had seen in pictures.

How could she not be responsible! She was! When vampires fought - even amongst them, there were always collateral damage. In order to fight they needed food, she knew well which one they preferred, and even if they weren't meant as food, countless humans fell victims against their fighting force, getting in the way in unnecessary slaughter.

"Excuse, I don't seem to feel well" she said abruptly standing up and walking to the small room and laying on the bed, facing the wall. She had seen their confused faces and scolded herself for being so rude to these wonderful people but how could she stand the thought of being in their presences when she knew that she was responsible- maybe not directly but still in some way associated to the greatest tragedy of their lives.

Lee watched as Sakura had visibly been upset as she fled to her room. Quickly he turned to his cousin glaring at Ten ten. She had no right bringing that particular topic up to discussion, Sakura had not even come closed to that taboo subject but yet Ten ten had as always opened herself up to more hurt.

"Ten ten, you've got to stop this and get over it. Sakura is not responsible nor did she bring this up for discussion!" he whispered furiously, not wanting Sakura to hear but wanting to console her all the same, make her see it wasn't her fault not at all! "Why must you always live in the past? Its past let it go! Hinata and I have reconciled with our past but you- you live as if everything that went wrong on this planet was their fault-"

"That's because it is!" she whispered back, bristling with hate. She hated them so much! It hurt just to think that they were so free to do as they please and yet no one dared to speak ill of them. "I cannot forget Lee! I cannot just will my mind to erase that night, that night they fell screaming, telling me to run away, to not look! Tell me. What was it_ you_ saw huh?" she seethed at him "Nothing you didn't see anything! All you saw was the village set aflame. No dead mother- no dead little sister. Nothing! Just ashes!" she finished throwing her chair back and running toward the creek.

Lee signed bowing his head, he felt Hinata´s hand slide up his shoulder and leaned against it for comfort.

"I´ll go talk to Sakura, please be just a little bit more patient with Ten ten, she tries very hard"

"I know that but she unnecessarily opens herself up for hurt." He answered groaning into his hands. He stood up and went outside to look for Ten ten.

Hinata looked over to the doorway leading into the room that Sakura now lay.

"Sakura are you alright?" she asked tentatively. Sakura turned over and responded directly without any pretense.

"She witnessed as her family were slaughtered by vampires" it wasn't a question but a fact that Sakura had resumed.

"Yes" Hinata simply answered. "They were one of the first families to be killed; it was a very traumatic experienced for Ten ten. She has a tough time with that. I mean who wouldn't?"

"You´re right. Who would? I know if someone dared to harm my family in front of my eyes and I could do nothing but watch. I too would be very sensitive"

"You have a family?" asked Hinata, she had a very curious nature that most of the time led her into trouble.

Sakura nodded a small smile grew on her face as her eyes lit from somewhere in their depths.

"I do" she said softly "only one person… could I battle the entire world for" in saying so she unconsciously caressed her flat stomach.

Hinata gasped "You are in love" her face splitting into a wondrous smile. She had never really seen a person in love. And now she felt the unexplainable need to analyze every detail of her face. The way her cheeks were flushed, tinted a dusty pink, the way her eyes opened wide as if to take her in her surroundings, her entire face glowed with a shine that seemed to radiate off her very skin.

Hinata had always marveled at how a person could give everything they were, that defined them as a person, entirely for someone else! It was a mazing. She wanted to _be_ like that! She wanted her face to glow, to be so tied to someone else it didn't let you breath but none the less it wasn't enough!

"What's he like? Where does he live?" she wanted to ask so many more questions yet she feared she might be intruding into something very private, but she couldn't help herself.

Sakura laughed softly, this must be how it felt like to have a friend.

"Well… let me see. His a very kind person, but to others he may seem like a villain. And he has this face that makes you want to hate him and love him at the same time because, other than myself, you can never guess what his thinking, which let me tell you was very frustrating in the beginning and absolutely adore him because when that mask melts he´s the most glorious person you could ever meet and when he smile I feel as if my heart will jump from my chest straight into his hands!"

Hinata stared amazed. Love made her even more beautiful in her opinion. They laughed together.

Lee none the less was not in a laughing mood. He had been standing on the other side of the door. Ready to tell Sakura that she had no fault in what happened and that he had already sorted out things with Ten ten, when he was stopped frozen mid step.

So she did have someone. Not surprising really but what did come as a surprise was the strange tug that he had felt in his chest. Without knowing his hand flew to his chest gripping the frail fabric in a tight hold.

He had been unaware that already his heart had started to hope. He shook his head. Hope had no place in this world.

"Sakura" he said stepping into the room.

Both girls immediately turned to him, smiles still in place.

Sakura slowly sat up.

"You don't need to worry about Ten ten. I have talked to her and she knows that you don't have any fault, and she should have displayed such a scene in front of you. Please, don't take in bad nature her attitude, if tomorrow she seems distant, she just one of those people that's not used to saying sorry, but she shows it." He said slowly

"Ok then. I´ll make sure she feels comfortable being around me then"

No its fine, don't go out of your way. Just act like nothing happened, she´ll see it was no big deal and just forget it, trust me"

He said those two last words with an intensity that left Sakura feeling there was a hidden meaning to them. She also knew what that meaning might be.

Over the next few days, Sakura tried to help with as much as she could, but sadly she was no good at household chores. They would all roar with laughter when she had tried to wash the dishes but ended up breaking half of them. She didn't care if she was terrible she wanted to make up for being in there little cottage taking up space.

There was something she was surprised she did do well. She found that she enjoyed helping Hinata take care of the garden; the hours would slip easily as she would hum some tune all the while.

To Lee´s great surprise, the few animals they had, loved Sakura instantly, they would behave and cooperate whenever she was around. He found himself smiling a lot in her presence, jumping at any chance he could to spend time with her.

He knew so well he shouldn't, he knew she had someone, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help his heart from hoping, he couldn't and he dreaded the day she would leave, he wasn't stupid, she would leave...

In the morning Lee left before dawn to the city of Konoha, he would sell in the market and come back at night. They all saw him leave and waved goodbye. The day would be filled with small chattered, and the small chores.

"What will you cook today Hinata?" asked Sakura from beside her. She found she loved to cook! It was simply marvelous! The way simple common ingredients could become something so… so complex! It really was too bad that she didn't eat. She kept hiding her food here or there when they weren't watching her.

"I think tomato soup should be great today. Don't you agree?"

"Hmm. Yes you're right but what do you need? If you tell me now I´ll gather what I can to start early!" she said excitedly.

"Sure this is what we´ll need…"

Ten ten heard them from outside the cottage as she was clearing the weeds around the walls. Her face turned into a small frown. It wasn't that she didn't like Sakura, she liked her, and to a point you could say there was even fondness. But there was something that just didn't fit Sakura. There was something hidden. Yes Sakura had the right to tell them only that which she wish to share with them. But there was something strange about the way she acted as a whole – as a person – you could say. For one thing she didn't know how to do the simplest of things, she didn't cook, she didn't even know how to hold a broom for god sakes! Maybe she was rich, that would explain a whole lot but even though, there were stranger things. Ten ten hadn't said anything to her cousins but she had noticed that Sakura didn't not seem to eat! She wasn't positively sure… yet - but she would make absolutely positive before she told Lee and Hinata.

The chimney atop the small cottage was filled with lazy smoke that swirled around the air; the lights in the inside glowed soft and welcoming to the passing eye. Inside three women sat happily around the small table, taking quietly and laughing softly. Outside the full moon had hidden behind a passing cloud that waved lazily over its surface.

"Yes, I was about to tell him but-" Ten ten paused. She listened hard but there was no other noise.

"What´s wrong Ten ten?"

Ten shook her head; she must have been imagining things. She had told herself time and time again to stop overreacting at such little things.

"No its nothing. I just thought I heard something. That's all- where was I? Oh yeah so I told that boy if he didn't have anything good to say. Then I would shut that mouth of his for him!"

They all laughed, merrily and continued with their dinner, until it was time to clean up and go to bed.

Just as Ten ten has fluffing her pillow again she paused there was a small noise outside, near the front door. Hinata noticed Ten ten´s sudden frigid posture.

"Ten ten is something wrong?"

"Wait here Hinata, I think I heard something outside. I´m going to see what it is?" she said

"Maybe it's just Lee…"

"No, Lee always calls out when his coming, remember" Hinata watched as Ten ten slowly made her way outside not closing the door behind her. Hinata looked behind her towards Sakura´s door; she had already put her light out.

She didn't need a lantern; there was a full moon tonight. There were no trees near the house, only flowers surrounding it on all sides. She kept walking checking the animals, they were all fast as sleep, deciding she was being paranoid again she started heading back to the house. That was when she saw him, he came walking, casually, as if it were something so normal, to be strolling down the road at this hour of the night. His long hair swayed with the passing breeze, then two other figures appeared flanking him.

Her body told her to run and in a spur of adrenaline that shocked her body, she took the first steps to the door. She saw him jump into the air, the moon as his background, and took hold of her throat, the air immediately cut from her lungs. She gazed with wide eyes at her assailant.

Never in all her life would she have ever dreamed of a face like the one in front of her eyes; starkly white, framed by thick long hair. She was scared beyond doubt but she couldn't stop herself for admiring, the growl that emanated from his bared teeth left no doubt in her mind what he was.

Vampire.

She was slammed into the ground, with his face inches from her own; she felt his hot breath on her.

Why was he so angry?

Shouldn't he be glad that he had an easy meal?

Just then Hinata came running out of the house. Ten ten tried to call out to her but she only felt the hand on her throat tighten.

As soon as Hinata saw Ten ten on the ground, she made to scream but was caught from behind with a hand that pressed hard on jaw.

"Be silent or things will be a lot worse for you" she heard the soft whisper of a man, next to her ear.

Hinata saw no way of possibly getting out safely of this situation, but what could she do?! Lee wasn't here and they had yet to capture Sakura. She prayed silently that at least Sakura could make it out!

The man that had her suddenly went very still as did the one holding Ten ten, they both looked up and noticed a man coming forth from the shadows. She felt the hair on her neck stand, a chill went down her spine as her body seemed to lock down as the pressure of her fear radiate, all from this man. This man went directly into the house without so much as a glance in their direction.

As soon as the man disappeared, her capture put a hand around her waist and easily lifted her, dragging her toward the creek, she saw Hinata being roughly put on her feet, and being brought her way. They were thrown onto the floor and made to kneel, with hands around there throats.

She stirred slightly, her heart gave a flutter and she slowly opened her eyes, hand automatically going for her womb, it was a habit now. Suddenly she heard a breath behind her, swirling around she saw the outline of a man on the doorway of her room.

Her knees almost gave out as she felt the arms wrap tightly around her. That scent, that body, she knew him, she knew _him!_

"Sasuke" she whispered her arms tightly embracing him. The tears rapidly made their way down her face "Sasuke, Sasuke" she couldn't speak anymore her throat closed.

He didn't speak, just tighten his hold around her and buried his face in her hair.

Her smell, her presence, the warmth of her body, the feel of _HER!_

It was _her!_

The only sure thing in his world.

"Sa…kura" he said finally in the smallest voice she had ever heard. It was a voice she had never dreamed she would hear coming from him. She´d heard him arrogant, commanding, angry, sad and the tone of voice he only reserved for when they were alone. But never this… desolated, broken voice.

"Sasuke-"

"I´m so sorry, so sorry I couldn't protect you, I´m sorry-"

"No- no- no- Sasuke- No, don't please! Don´t say that! It wasn't your fault. Sasuke - please look at me" she pleaded with him. Grabbing his face in her hands she couldn't stop herself from marveling at him. They were together again! His face was the picture perfect of a broken man, with no hope, completely desolated in this world. She couldn't resist and hugged him so tightly she feared she could have injured him. But he wasn't of royal blood for nothing!

"Never say that again… You are my life" she repeated the words he had left her with. She said no more, they both knew that nothing else was needed; no other words could possibly explain correctly what they felt for each other and what the pain of being separated had caused them both!

He slowly sank to his knees, clutching her, afraid that if he let go, she would disappear again!

She in turn placed both thighs on either side of his legs, straddling him and placing his head on her chest. She rubbed his scalp with one hand, while the other grasped the material on his back. Her way of telling him she wasn't going to let go any time soon. He felt it to be an awkward position so he gently lifted her and laid her down on the small bed. Their postures didn't shift one bit, only now, they could at least start to relax. She breathes in his scent, his godly, unique scent! She couldn't seem to take her eyes of him, she wanted to drown in his but they were closed. So she lifted his face with one hand and kissed him.

His reaction was immediate, one hand left her back and was place on her cheek, cradling her as he pushed himself deeper into the kiss. The taste of her only made the hollow echo in his chest ache even more. How could he have possibly allowed, for them to be apart! Never, not in the millennium they had spent together, had they been separated like _this_!

"Never…" he silently bowed against her lips.

"Never" She said, having understood perfectly what he meant.

They were just two pieces of a whole.

His hand slid from her face to her hip where he squeezed her. She wanted him, needed him like she needed the air to breath! She decided to let him know, just how much she had missed him!

She slowly and seductively moved her hips against him. His response came quickly and unyielding. The hard thrust and the quick intake of breath, she received, told her how badly he wanted her too.

But suddenly his lips upon her stopped and her eyes snapped open, questioning him, his gaze was curious yet afraid at the same time. Without warning the hand that was on her hip grazed her womb.

_Was the baby still alive?_

She didn't answer, she only smiled radiantly at him. GOD how he had missed that smile! She squeezed his hand with her own.

His family was finally reunited!

"It cost me a week of being unconscious but I did it! I saved him!" she confessed.

"I just wish you – that I- that none of this had happened! I kept hoping, wishing that this would all be a bad dream, that I would wake up with you in my arms, and we would stroll around the gardens talking about our little miracle and that we would laugh together on ridiculous names. But this is not a dream, and everything you had to go through was my fault… "

"No Sasuke. Things happen for a reason. Besides I know without a doubt that _you_ will do all in your power to prevent us from coming to any harm, but love you are just one man, and I cannot let you take the blame upon yourself like this. Please promise me you won´t torment yourself about this anymore, please love… for me?"

"Anything for you…" he whispers.

And finally… he kisses me! It's slow and careful; as if he is making sure I am not a hallucination. The frustration, the anger, the hate and the sore full tinged to him, finally disappear, as I respond to him with the same fervent heat with which he ignites in me. Our lips slide in a dance so well known to us its second nature. My hands fly over his face as if I was assigned to memorize it. But I know his face better than my own! I feel his fingers caress my closed eyes, my chin and hair.

He may have been one of the most powerful beings on this earth but to me he was Sasuke… my entire world.

I couldn't handle it anymore the way his tongue fought against my own! The way his breathing turned ragged! The feel of his body against mine! I couldn't! And why should I? He was mine after all!

I dislodged my hands from his hair and run them down the muscles of his back, when I come to his waist I pulled him to me, indicating what I wanted. His response is immediate; he grounded against me as I threw my head back and moaned at the feeling.

It has been too long!

He kisses my jaw "Are you sure?"

"Never ask that again" I scold.

"The baby…" he asks slowing down, and gazing into my eyes.

"-is fine. It does not affect him in the slightest." To encourage him I slide open my thighs and snuggled against him.

His eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of our cores heating through the material of our clothes.

So fast I didn't know how it happened our skin had no barriers between them. She was beautiful, no beautiful was not the word, but what else could I say?

Their mouths slanted over each other; there was no place for foreplay - just the shear need - to the point of pain, which demand they complete each other. The desperate edge to their movements, the force with which he caressed her skin, was sending her nervous system into overdrive, his breath itself against her skin was already igniting the reactions that only _he_ could.

I groan out, and relax the muscles that I didn't know I was tensing; my cold heart beats faster, swelling. I´m finally complete, so utterly content! I can´t help stopping all movements and just burring my face in her neck, silently. I listen to her heart.

My heart.

I feel as her hands slowly and seductively run their way up my back muscles and come to cradle my head. Stroking, soothing, loving…

"I love you Sasuke" she whispered.

Those words are like air to a drowning man.

I can finally be Sasuke again.

"I love you Sakura" I whisper back slamming into her with all my force. There´s a new voice in the back of my head that´s reminding me to be careful.

I hurriedly look up to her face. A small frown appears on her features "Hard… Sasu" she whines out, a mocking smile at the edge of her lips.

I growl furiously and snap my hips back only to drive harder and faster into her.

I _hate _that nickname.

The solar explosion that´s about to go off in her will surely kill her!.. If she were mortal that is.

I can feel his ragged breath against my neck, the effort his ongoing evident. I chance a look down between our sliding stomachs, can´t help taking notice of those perfect sculpted muscles that slide against me; I see that impressive girth sliding in and out of me, red and so very hot.

I am his possession. I know it. He knows it. And I love it.

Harder and faster. She throws her head back, while he kisses down her chin. A particular hard thrust and the clenching of her muscles. Send them both over the edge, it feels almost as having exploded out of your skin, into millions of tiny particles that buzz each as if electrified.

He didn't know how he managed - it felt like he had no control over his own body but a single word manage to make his way through is lips.

"Mine"

That made her whimper in acknowledgement. Without a word, she felt him kiss her neck, in return she pushed his mouth to her neck with more pressure. He was still exhausted but managed to shake his head "no".

"Sasuke" she breathes out. Wincing slightly when he feels his fangs pierce her skin. How her Sasuke suffered. His jaw clamped hard and the pressure with which he drank her blood increased, proving he hadn't fed in sometime.

!¡

How could this be happening! Not again! Please not again!

History was repeating itself. Again his eyes could make out the shape of burning houses, on bodies scattered about the ground. But he blinked and realized that, no, this time there was no fire and no screams or bodies anywhere.

_Why,_ was the only word running through Lee´s head.

As he was taking the usual route to the cottage, something didn't seem right. His neck had this prickle that wouldn't go away. So instead of taking the road he took a goat path that ran parallel but hidden behind trees and shrubbery.

Leaving his horse behind. He´d taken the route that encircled the cottage and coming to the backdoors. Sure enough his hunch had proven to be correct. He stood paralyzed seeing Hinata and Ten ten.

Unconsciously his mind went into overdrive. _Where is Sakura?_

He knew those men must be strong or else Ten ten would not have been captured. He examined the men carefully trying desperately to find a weakness. There was none, they stood very still, imposing figures and two of them held tightly onto his cousins, he could tell by their jerky movements that his cousins were doing their best to get away, but the bastards just wouldn't budge.

Those guys just stood there staring at the cottage, as if they were waiting for_ something_!

Could they be waiting for Sakura to come out? Were they waiting for her to give up, making her see that Hinata and Ten ten were already their hostages and she had nowhere to go!

Quietly as he could manage, he slid around to the side of the cottage that faced away from the creek.

And without any hesitation, but with sure hands, he slid up the window of his room. He landed on the balls of his feet, the sound not even reaching his ear. Thank god he had repaired the floor boards recently. He then headed to the door sliding into the kitchen. Looking around he didn't see Sakura anywhere, suddenly a sound came from her room.

Making his way slowly to the door he paused, concentrating hard, praying that she would be alright. He froze – his hand on the handle – a groan…

No - he was wrong those bastards had already come for her! They were probably going to burn the cottage thinking her dead!

No! He wouldn't let her come to any harm!

"Sakura!" he screamed slamming the door open.

It was something straight out of his darkest nightmares.

She was lying there on the small bed. Her hair fanned out around her making her look like the angel he thought she was. Cheeks flushed a delicate rose petal shade.

But then he _really_ saw her. She was naked and drenched in sweat, panting. And nestled between her legs was the most repulsive creature that roamed this Earth!

A vampire.

It was obvious what he had done to her!

It slowly removed his face from her neck and to Lee´s horror he saw its lips painted red!

Lee only had time to make out the sneer upon that _things_ face. Before he found himself dangling in midair. His windpipe was being crushed by claws that dug into his flesh! He squinted his eyes because of the pain. He heard the thing growl out menacingly, he looked down only to find the most vicious red eyes staring at him as though they were going to burn him right there and then!

"How dare you!" it seethed between tight teeth.

Lee could clearly see those blinding white teeth that could tear him apart!

"Sasuke… no" it froze. I heard Sakura say from behind the vampire – just as it growled and inclined his head to my level. She was talking to this thing as if she knew it!

And sure enough to my horror she came closer to it, stretching out her hand.

I felt myself being thrown through something, the air whistling past me in a frenzy. My back stabbed repeatedly with splinters. And I fell, face hitting the dirt hard. I heard cries saying my name, through the haze of the pain I tried to open my eyes. I saw that I was outside, the clean, fresh air hurting my throat as I struggled to breathe. I look to my left towards the sounds and saw Hinata and Ten ten struggling even harder against their captures; who growled warningly at them, then at me and sank into synchronized crouches, and before either of them could get to me. I saw that thing slowly come forth from the shadow of our cottage. I realized the ones outside stood very still and then bow mechanically in perfect sync, heads lowered to the ground, on one knee, as its upper torso was visible in the moonlight that seemed to shine of its skin, that this was no mere rogue vampire attack! It came, walking with slow definite steps toward me, the fact that it was completely naked didn't seem to bother it or his henchmen. I hated the position I was in! Completely defenseless! After all these years, after all the training all the suffering. This was how I was going to die! On the ground, like some squabbling _rat_!

It stopped right in front of me, his feet planted firmly a distance from each other. I craned my neck to look at his face. If it was going to kill me, then I was not going to die with my head down!

Then as if the surprises of tonight were not enough! Sakura came from within the cottage, the white sheet she had wrapped around her shoulders, swaying with the passing breeze. She stopped a little way behind that thing, as she made to take a hesitant step, it - through its arm out with a growl without taking its eyes off me!

My brain wasn't even registering what it was doing, because my arm had lifted on its own accord, reaching out to her!

From behind me I heard vicious snarls! Tearing the through the night, resounding out to the silent night.

"Sasuke, no" she said again. "They have taken care of me, they haven't harmed me. If wasn't for them I don't know where I would be!" she whispered gesturing to me and then to Hinata and Ten ten.

I made to get up but the arm that was restraining Sakura shot out and grabbed me by the throat again!

"Sasuke, please!" Sakura screamed grabbing its forearm. "They are good humans!... they don't know who we are!"

"Sa… ku…ra" I spluttered my brain barely registering the word … _humans?_

"Don't you dare address her!" he said smashing me on the ground. I felt my head bounce on the hard ground, white spots appearing in my vision "Don't you dare say her name! You worthless piece of scum! There is no one on this earth permitted to even be in this close proximity to her! It is only on her say I don't rip you limb for limb" he seethed, letting go of my throat. He stood above me and looked at Hinata and Ten ten.

"Leave him alone!" Shouted Hinata "We haven´t done anything to you-" a resonated slap was heard. Hinata´s face was off to the left. The blond vampire hand backhanded her, so hard, blood was dripping down her bottom lip.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura.

"Show some respect. Because he could have killed each of you very slowly but instead you find yourself still breathing" Naruto spoke hard.

"Sakura… Who are you?" Ten ten, who had been uncharacteristically silent - only now did she spit her words in Sakura´s direction.

Sasuke growled again.

"I am Sakura…" she said.

"No more lies! Who are you and why do seem to be on such _good terms_ with vampires?" she sarcastically said eyeing Sakura´s apparent lack of clothing.

"She is Sakura, the Dark Princess and bride to the Dark Prince of the Vampire Nation" answered Naruto for her.

Their shock could not be described. The expression frozen on their faces.

Never would they have dreamed that a simple girl, found unconscious in a creek, could be the notorious vampire princess. Lover of the ruler of the most powerful empire in the world!

"No…" said Lee barely audible. He was gazing transfixed at Sakura, she smile apologetically at him.

"He is Sasuke… the man I love" she said simply as Sasuke turned around and took her in his arms.

"I will let you live… for now… but you will be under my supervision from this time on! …You took care of her and in return I pardon you lives!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, all related issues belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**... this means diferent point of view but same scene.**

* * *

><p>I tried again to maintain my hold on the soap. But again it slipped from my hand. I grounded my teeth together in frustration. It has been two hours since I have been in the creek trying in vain to wash my clothes. I reach with both hands this time and finally slam the offensive bar on the rock. Furiously I scrap it up and down over my clothes.<p>

Normally I´m not like this. I don't get angry over these kinds of things. And on principle I know _how_ to hold a bar of soap!

Maybe it has to do with what happened two days ago. Or maybe it has to do with the fact that my every move is being closely watched! As if I were a criminal! I can feel myself getting angry again, the blood coloring my usual pale face. I bite my lips in order to keep from shouting – I instantly regret it. I wince at the pain! The skin of my bottom lip is stretching open again. It stings and throbs. I quickly put a wet hand over it. I keep my eyes determinedly on my half washed clothes.

I know he is watching me.

His always watching!

I don't need to look, because I know what I will find!

His sitting on top of the tallest tree in the garden, standing, probably crouching, his arms resting, hands dangling on his knees, and the sun bouncing off his golden hair.

He would probably be mistaken as an angel. If it not for the fact that I know what he is!

A monster.

And those eyes!

The first time that I saw them – in the daytime- I thought that color couldn't possibly belong to a monster like him! They were the very color of the bluest of skies on a summer day! They were the color of the deepest of seas!

Yet how could I stand them! They looked at me with nothing but disinterest, like I was an insect – not even worthy of squashing! That´s what I hated most. The fact that we were _nothing! _ But I guess to them we _were_ nothing! Simple cattle to feed on.

In a way I had to thank Sakura. Apart from the fact of what she was or who she was. I didn't really understand…

It was like that thing had said _"I will let you live… for now… but you will be under my supervision from this time on! …You took care of her and in return I pardon your lives!"_

For that I was grateful. She didn't have to but she did! She saved our lives. That's what I kept telling Ten ten but she would hear none of it! She_ hated_ Sakura! It was because of her that we were now in this situation. Prisoners in our own home.

I had guessed that Sakura was someone important maybe rich but in my wildest dreams would I have guessed, she was the notorious Dark princess of the Vampire Nation! That the Sasuke she had described, so lovely, like a real person - could be that thing! My stomach turned with such thoughts. It made me sick!

Flashback

_They had turned without a backward glance in our direction._

_The vampire with dark spiky hair had turned immediately on Lee, standing down looking at him. We had to stay like that all night. My throat ached and my body protested for being made to stay in one position for so long. I thought that they would have left before dawn because of the coming sun but it turns out, they were waiting for just _that_._

_When the sun broke over the horizon that thing finally came out of the cottage. Fully dressed, he walked over to us and gazed unblinking. There was absolutely no emotion in his stare or his posture. All the anger he had demonstrated the night before was gone, replaced by an emotionless mask. _

_Truly he was something to behold. He was beautiful! It was in their nature to be so… to attract pray by looks. Yet the power that radiated off of him was almost palpable, if I were not already on the ground, my knees would have given out!_

_Finally he looked at the one holding me._

"_You are to stay here and watch them. If one of them strays… kill them all"_

_The blond nodded. "Where are you going?" _

"_Safe house"_

"_How long I´m I to remain here?" _

"_If I need you, I will summon you"_

_He had then turned to the one holding on to Ten ten._

"_You will also stay."_

_He had bowed his head._

"_And you." He had said turning on Lee, he had been tied down, on his knees. He had not said a word or made to move at all. The vampire knelt to his level. "There is nothing in this world that I want to do most than rip you to shreds, and toss your body in these very fields for the vultures to feed on… but I cannot do that. She will not allow it. And to give her what she wants is always my first priority" he said through gritted teeth. He grabbed Lee´s face with his claws and lifted it so that he could look into his eyes he said in an even deadlier voice " but the moment her favor seizes, you will not even have time to draw breath, before I am done with you." he had finished by digging his nails into Lee´s face._

"_Shikamaru! Come"_

_The sun had finally risen, its rays landing on my face. Ten ten was dragged off to the side under the shade of the cottage, but the vampire that was holding me didn't shift one bit. I could feel his hand getting warmer but it didn't burst into flames! _

_What kind of vampire is it?!_

_Didn't the sun kill them!_

_The long haired vampire had proven that point, by going into the shade! The vampire with spiky hair was covered from head to toes in black material, a mask over his face. Facing the sun!_

_What is going on here?!_

_Finally Sakura walked out of the cottage wearing the dress that I had found her with. Her vampire, right behind her holding her forearm._

_She looked at me. There was sadness in her eyes._

"_I am sorry about this... But I am not sorry to have met you. We could have been friends! I …just wish it would have been under different circumstances."_

_She looked at Ten ten and last at Lee. His head remained bowed. Multiple bruises flourishing all over him, cuts, dried blood._

"_I´m sorry" she whispered at him. She made to move in his direction but the hand on her forearm restrained her. Resigned she turned to it. "It's all right" she said and then looked again in my direction "Goodbye" was the last thing she said before she too put a mask over her face. _

_Her vampire looked at the one holding me, they held still as if communicating before they nodded their heads. He then lifted Sakura gently into his arms. I blinked and they were gone…_

_End of Flashback _

I was very still with my hand over my mouth. What was even the point in trying? We were all going to die! They weren't about to let us go. Sakura had saved our lives - but for how long? These vampires were not about to sit here until Christmas were they?

No.

They were bound to get hungry. And when that happened, well… they didn't have to look too much now did they?

I didn't even think we would ever see Sakura again. Her vampire could easily lie to her. He could say something like; they fell off a cliff or there was a plague and they died. No one else may need to know our fate. And Sakura… she would eventually forget about us.

I did think of her as a friend. In the time we had spent with her, she had seemed very lonely, like she was used to being alone! She didn't know how to do anything!

Maybe that vampire had always kept her locked up! That could probably be the reason!

But maybe not. The way she talked about him! Like if he was some sort of hero, the way her face lit up, as she described him…

I had to admit to myself that she was not being forced to be with that thing! She was with him because she wanted to.

I was so deep in thought I didn't even noticed when he landed beside me, quiet as a fallen leaf.

It was the strangest feeling. I knew he was there - I could sense him. But my body didn't seem to panic at all! It was as if my eyes needed the confirmation my body was giving it, in order to react!

"There could only be two reasons for your position, one, you are planning an escape, thinking this would be a good place for you to develop strategy or two, you are attempting to do a chore you are very poorly instructed in."

I held my breath in as he spoke. I could feel the air coming from his mouth cross my face. I couldn't even be offended as he remarked my apparent _lack_ of ability.

"If the first, you know very well you will not succeed. I can see, smell and hear a thousand times better than your normal vampire. If the second … well I don't need to rely on my nature to know you will clearly not succeed."

That little mock did it.

My hand was in the air – before I could stop myself! All I remember was staring at his smirking face. I was startled out of my trance when I heard the smack of my forearm against his hand. I jumped at the feeling, looking away from his face, toward my arm. It was grasped tightly in his firm grip, his hand encircled my entire wrist, I faintly noticed his cool temperature, it wasn´t cold… it felt more like the touch of the creek in the late morning.

I broke my train of thought and dared to look back at his face. Never once had his face faltered in its façade, the smirk still present. It widened the longer I stared.

"You are incredibly brave – for a human. Even though you know you cannot hurt me, yet you still try…"

"I – I –"I couldn't speak.

"But maybe I am wrong and you are incredibly stupid – for a human." His grip on my arm tighten and I winced in pain "And think you can possibly hurt me."

I was about to tell him to let me go, when he shoved my hand away. I fell back onto the water. Instantly he was a fraction away from my face.

"Never forget your place! Never forget you breathe, because of us! Never forget your fear, it is there for a reason!" he seethed.

Something about his words made me so angry I could have killed him if it were possible! Maybe it was the fact that they were all true!

"I have never forgotten what you are! Never! Could I numb my fear and hatred for you!" I said slowly getting to my knees "But for one second I could have forgotten what you really are. For one infitesimel second I truly forgot… when I looked at your eyes- I could have sworn they were the very heavens. But then- I truly saw you as the monster from hell you really are!"

I thought he would become angry but instead he threw his head back and laughed. The sound vibrated throughout the open space, it was clear as water and joyful as the wind. It was the sound of pure happiness.

He looked down at me, a smirk remaining from his shining moment and said "I was wrong you are not stupid – you are incredibly perceptive! Yes I am a monster. I embrace that fact; I am the most deadly monster to roam this land! I rejoice in the fear I ignite in others! And do you want to know something else?" He came so close to my face I could see myself perfectly reflected in his eyes. But then something happened – the blue of his irises bled red as if someone had tilted a bucket full of liquid paint into them! They shone with such intense flames! I gasped "I love it!" he exclaimed before he disappeared.

!¡

"So… what you are saying is that, the Dark Prince has disappeared." She stated calmly.

Kakashi gazed back at her with a leveled gaze. "Yes"

She frowned. He knew what was coming.

"How could he possibly disappear under your nose Kakashi! You were following him day and night! And above all you also, tell me your dogs have lost the demon! How could this be! _You_ are Kakashi first of the warriors, priest of the high order, the most skilled assassin!" she shrilled. Throwing her hands in the air.

Kakashi meanwhile remained perfectly calm seated comfortably at the base of the tree.

"It actually surprised me how long I could keep up with him. Tracking him was too easy a task. I only concluded he didn't have anything to hide, that's why he didn't worry… but now that he has disappeared so drastically… it could only mean one thing."

Tsunade gasped - rounding on him. "You mean to say he has found her!"

"That… is my only guess." He responded.

Tsunade punched the nearest tree, sending it flying into its neighbor

"Damm it!" Kakashi just stared at her; he was quiet used to her outburst. "How are we supposed to get to her now that he is at her side? It will be impossible - he won´t let her out of his sight!"

Kakashi let her work herself out; eventually the rambling would die out.

"Tsunade, it is essential not to lose our heads in these critical moments" Kakashi quietly said "We have made incredible progress. We have searched for her, nearly a millennium! We can wait just a little longer, we have already found her. All we need to do now is talk to her; there is no need to separate her from the Prince!"

He finished, but Tsunade remained transfixed by his words.

Of course there was no need to separate them, she would do that herself! Once she knew the truth, she would leave his side and seek the order.

The order…

The order was an organization creative by her grandfather. He was a simple man who was order by the gods to serve and protect their sacred will. The oracle had conceived the prophecy nearly two millenniums ago, a prophecy that would change their whole world – possibly even destroy it. And ever since then, they had been looking… searching… always searching!

Tsunade had been born into the order. And from the beginning she also had to search. Always looking for a sign, a clue, anything that would lead them to her!

If only they had arrived in time, when she had come to this earth, when she had been born! The search would have finally ended! But no! They had interpreted the signs wrong! And she was lost…

Until now, finally they would move on! Finally could they move to the next stage of the plan.

"It will be difficult to get to her but… not impossible. We just have to talk to her, one time will be enough" Kakashi quietly stated, seeing the plan forming in her mind.

"They must be in hiding, have the others track each of his lieutenants, and especially his general, the demon, Naruto. He will be a sure source of information. And you will map every property known to the Prince." She responded.

Kakashi nodded his head. "I must consult our spies" she continued. "Where is Jaraiya?"

"He is following Akatsuki. He believes they will continue their attacks on the Prince, and so they must have information on his whereabouts"

"Good. Very good. We must act now Kakashi! Too much is at stake!"

"Of course"

They each took off in different directions. Now was not the moment to hesitate! They had dedicated their entire lives. And their ancestors before them.

They would do all in their power to protect this world.

Even if that meant killing her…

!¡

It has been two weeks since we have been in hiding. No one knows of our location, not even Naruto.

The safe house, is a small cottage, situated in the middle of the forest, on top of a mountain ridge. From the outside the cottage looks just like any common hut, small, and plain, the home of an average person. But the inside holds the grandeur for who it was created for. It is lavish and comfortable with plenty of sofas and cushions intricately embroided. The windows are covered completely letting no light pass the heavy curtains, the only sources of light come from the fire place or the small lamps.

There is a small pond near the safe house, surrounded by thick redwood trees and small bushes tightly packed so as to not let anyone see beyond its vegetation.

I awoke with a start, my hand automatically searched for her but I only found the white sheets cold. My head immediately rose from the bed. I had trouble concentrating but all I knew was that she wasn´t here!

I sprang from the bed in one leap, completely naked. I went from relaxed to the point of totally panic in a fraction of seconds! It has been like this since we were reunited. I couldn´t handle fact that she was out of my sight! My body reacted aggressively, immediately loosing myself in the feeling that had haunted me during our separation. I wouldn't be able to handle it again! I didn't know how I had in the first place? Maybe it had been Itachi´s presence, that had allowed me to maintain my grip on insanity.

I streaked through the cottage in a matter of seconds. She wasn't inside – the outside! I had to check outside!

I sprang threw the door. Fervently looking from side to side. I let my true nature surface as I quickly ran different strategies in my head. I had taken three steps away from the cottages when my ears caught the sound.

Singing

The pond!

I ran back inside and out through the back door. I felt as if I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

She was there. Bathing in the middle of the pond, she had her back to me, she hummed to herself as she stroked her fingers through her long petal colored hair.

I couldn't breathe I just stood there amazed… she was such a glorious creature. I had treasured her from the moment I realized I loved her and never in all of our time together had I ever taken her for granted! The experience we had just been through, only served to prove how truly important she was to me. It proved to me how I couldn't literally survive without her! She was everything to me! If she wasn't by my side I saw no point in existing. It may sound like I was a pathetic excuse of a living thing – to string my entire existence based on someone elses but the truth was… I started living- truly living when I fell in love with her! She gave meaning to my life, to every part of me. She taught me to care for those who depended on me, she taught me that all life, even in its most insignificant form, was important! She gave me a purpose to breathe, to feel, to live!

I stood there unable to move. I would never stop feeling amazed!

She turned around slowly, intending to make her way to the edge when she caught sight of me, our eyes met but neither said or did anything. We contemplated each other. We were together… two halves completing the whole.

Her lips formed a smile upon her face, effectively freeing me from her gaze. Her smile alone would have held me prisoner if it not for the fact that my eyes found fascinating the trail the water made as it slid over her body. My cold heart swelled with joy as I saw the water wash over her swollen womb.

Our child…

He was growing fast. As do vampire fetus. A month has passed since he was conceived and already Sakura was showing.

I felt light headed as I caught myself wondering what he would look like!

I wanted to jump into the air and shout! But that was completely out of character!

I make my way to her, she stretches her hand out to me, inviting me in. I take it gliding my hand across her arm, I come to sit behind her, dropping a kiss on her shoulder my hands slide to her womb, I explore her, feeling her skin tight over our child, her hands come to rest over mine as she turns her head to me and kisses me on the cheek. I can feel her breath across my face as I close my eyes.

We don't move, we don't say a word, there is no need for senseless things, no need for anything but what we have, we are a family, a family together forever! I don't care what I have to do in order to keep them but I will do it!

I promise in memory of the family that was taken from me. I will not lose this one. I will die before they come to any harm.

…..

I need him I kiss his jaw possessively, with enough pressure to claim his attention. I do it again he pulls his face away to lock our lips together, he kisses me softly tenderly but it isn't what I want. I can´t explain it! I need him now! Our hands are still lock together, so I free my right hand away and slide it up my body so it cups my breast. I continue kissing him but my hand kneads my breast hard twisting my nipple. I moan into the kiss and he finally realizes what I am doing he opens his eyes and I see his gaze zero into my acts I break our kiss and slide my tongue across his bottom lip and tease his concealed fangs. I meet his eyes feeling my gaze upon him he tears his eyes away from my body I can feel the hardness of him pressing into my back already so I take my other hand the one still holding his over my womb and slide it lower where I need him. I take his middle finger and move it over the bundle of nerves and press it there without moving our hands, my hips start to slide against our joined digits

"What are you doing?" he whispers tenderly against my ear.

I don't answer. I don't have to, as a move his hand against me.

I whisper the one word that annoys him the most.

"Sasu"

He responds by pressing his hand hard against me.

"Ugnh" I throw my head back.

He grazes my exposed neck with his now elongated fangs. I shiver, the anticipation settling in my lower stomach, moving my hips to the rhythm of his hand. I´m blinded, deafen, my heart explodes! As I convulse. Amazing he hasn't even entered me, yet by his mere presence he drives me insane!

I breathe heavily against him. My legs can barely support me. I feel as his hands slide to my hips, guiding me to the edge of the pool.

He slides his hand up my spine urging me to lean down. I can feel him pressed against me, thick and hot. I won´t even be able to regain myself when he enters me hard and fast. I clench my teeth together refusing to cry out, sinking my nails into the soft grass below me. His grip on my hips tightens then relaxes, remembering to be gentle; instead he glides his palm up my spine and takes ahold of my hair pulling hard.

"My name… love?" he commands in that unyielding voice.

"S-S-Sasuke" I groan.

He doesn't miss a beat. Swift and powerful. I rejoice in the feeling of him inside me, stretching me. My body is his instrument; it has been so since the first time he took me. I was made for him. No one can deny that – not even the gods above! I feel him lean over me, his arms on either side of mine digging his hands into the earth, he´s channeling all of his energy into not hurting me, his breath hits my neck and the feel of his fangs make me shiver. I crane my neck to the side giving him access but he snaps his jaw shut. He has refused to feed from me ever since my body started showing our child´s growth. Using his knees he parts my legs further apart. I cannot take it anymore! I cry out, my senses immediately shutting down as the massive wave of pleasure threatens to drown me!

He reaches his peak, grinding his teeth together, his eyes fly open only to reveal they have morphed into a spanning crimson design, proof of his ancient linage.

"Mine!" the feral growl is barely distinguished, the sound vibrating across the trees.

He rest his forehead against my shoulder blades, panting for breath, slowly he kisses my spine going ever lower. His arm in circle me preventing me from collapsing, slowly he drags us both back into the water, our activity have left us caked in dirt. I sit on his lap as he gently rubs each of my fingers, then my arms in slow circles. We don't speak but I know he wants to ask me something, he asks every morning, so I wait…

"How are you feeling?" he whispers as if he were afraid of being caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Well… in this very moment… exhausted, drained, out of breath" I state dramatically.

He chuckles gently "Well it's your own fault, you were quiet persuasive. And who was I to say no? I didn't stand a chance against your assault!" he said kissing my jaw.

"Oh yes! I forced you huh. You're the one that took me like the animal that you are, me a hopeless creature, forced into domination!"

"if I remember correctly… you love being dominated!" he states gently biting my shoulder,

I giggle shamelessly. There wasn't any point denying that fact. It drove me mad when he became merciless.

"But going back to my original intent. How are you feeling? Is he bothering you today?" he asked rubbing my womb.

"No, his being good today." I replied. The previous day, I had felt nauseated to no end, feeling incredibly weak. I couldn't keep anything down and ended throwing anything up. Of course if I were human I would have died already from lack of nutrition but taking in consideration my nature. I rarely needed to eat anything. But upon becoming pregnant I had come to realize I felt hunger more than often, yet it wasn't bread and milk I craved,,, it was blood. Sasuke had explained to me his suspicions that it was precisely what he thought would happen, given the fact that our child was half vampire, it would inherit his thirst as one of the vampire´s traits.

"Should I go hunting? He asked me. I thought about it, relaxing as his fingers massaged my scalp.

"Yes I think, today he´ll be quiet hungry, don't you think?" she mused.

"Yes" was his simple answer.

The lovers continued to wash, soon after the vampire swooped the woman in his arms and carried her inside.

He went straight to their room, where he laid her down; she immediately covered herself in the warmth of the covers, while he made to get dress.

"My Prince?" she said softly. Gazing at his back as he dressed. A slight breeze blew in through the open doorway and his black hair waved lazily. She took a moment to appreciate that small movement, that so mesmerized her.

"Hmm?" he replied to show he was listening as he threw a white shirt over his shoulders.

"When will we go back?" she almost whispers.

His shoulders tensed for a second barely visible to the human eye. But she knew him just as she knew herself.

"In two weeks' time, I will summon Naruto, we will meet Shikamaru in Gomira. Inoichi has been working closely with Shikamaru. And will set up the strategy."

"So… we are off to Gomirra then. I guess I´ll need-"

"You will not go" he said it so softly, she could have pretended not to have heard him. However she had indeed heard every word.

"W-what?" she breath against the bed sheets. Surely he meant something else!

" . " he stated firmly, still not facing her.

The silence that could have convinced anyone they had gone deaf.

She tightens her hold on the sheets, she had feared his answer, it was a possibility she herself had entertain. But to actually hear him say it, was another matter entirely! Her love, _her Sasuke_, was leaving her behind!

He turns to face her. His expression unreadable. But he took in her vacant expression, staring off to the side as if lost in her own world.

"You will stay hidden here. I have placed a summon seal on this safe house. You will not go out, you will not wonder, you will not even move the curtains. You and my child will vanish from the face of the earth". He took a step toward her and immediately the movement caught her attention, her eyes zeroed in on his chest, as he sat next to her.

Brushing the back of his hand against her cheek he said "I cannot lose you."

He said it so quietly, like the caress of the wind on her face.

"I cannot lose either of you" he said as he laid his head on her lap "I am the objective they are after, they will not cease in there attempts to kill me. I am the only obstacle that stands between chaos and peace. I rather have the entire armies of the world fall upon my head alone, than ever risk you again!"

"What you said is very true, Sasuke" she said as she combed his hair with her fingers "I know how anxious you become upon having me in public, near others, it diverts your attention. And now the safety of our child. But Sasuke…" raising his face so she could look into his eyes "… I cannot be away from you."

He closed his eyes, sinking in the realization, the truth that neither of them could deny, that neither could live without. She was his whole world and he hers. They would rather die than ever be separated again.

But now the game had changed, there was a new piece on the chessboard. A piece so important that would destroy the world if it were put in the middle of the war. A war that would destroy all, if not stopped NOW! If not reined, the rivers of blood would drown all in its path.

Akatsuki was not entirely responsible for the war. No they gave everyone the excuse they needed to declare war, to kill, to feed the seed of greed in their hearts! Sasuke was just the head of a monarchy, nothing else, nothing personal, but he just happened to control one of the most expansive and wealthiest territories. So he had to be annihilated, so as to benefit many.

"But… I will stay… because I know deep down that I cannot think only of my desires, it is for the best, our priority, to protect our child" she said softly

Sasuke kissed her tears, cradling her face in his hands, looking into her eyes, into her soul. Kissing her deeply letting her feel his despair, his love and his faith, in the future, a future so unknown, so bleak!

!¡

Deidara sat atop the tree. Hidan at its base and Sasori on the forest floor, eyes closed, meditating.

Zetsu appeared on the left. Immeadiatly his brothers locked eyes with him.

"Well?" was Sasori´s greeting.

"He has taken her." Was Zetsu´s clear reply.

Various expressions crossed their faces; disbelieve, shock, anger, outrage.

"I can't stand this anymore!" was Deidara´s outraged scream, "every time we come remotely close to capturing her. HE always gets there first!"

"What are we to do now?" Sasori asked the vampire sitting in the shadows. His brothers stopped their movements' at once and focused on the silhouette of the vampire sitting at the back of the room.

"It would seem very clear to you all, now wouldn't it...all of these battles we have commenced have been with the sole purpose to gain rule over the territories of the empire. We have the power, the skill and the intelligence to do so… but we lack one thing. The most important thing…hierarchy."

The vampires assessed him. The vampire world had a very unique design, different from any other monarchy. Its kings rarely changed, due to vampire´s immortality. The Dark Prince was descendent of the first pureblood family of vampires, every vampire was one way or another linked to the royal vampire family. When the attack on the last vampire King succeeded, the world thought that the monarchy had come to an end. Only to learn that the heirs of the empire had miraculously survived. It was only a matter of time before they took control again. But the assassination intents had not diminished in the slightest, even though they failed, every time, one attempt did result in the death of the heir to the nation and the survival of the youngest Prince.

"Do not worry yourselves more than necessary. The Prince has sealed his fate, the moment he attacked those villages… we will not destroy the Prince, no my brothers… the _world_ will destroy him!"

!

"Shikamaru what does this mean?!" demanded Inoichi.

Shikamaru looked out the window gazing, ignoring the beautiful sight of the palace of Gomirra and its crystalline river.

"It means that the Prince has broken all he treaties he made with the humans, every rule, every law, every decree has now been rendered useless"

"But isn't there some way around all of this! Can´t you explain under what circumstances, it all happened! He would have never done it under normal standards!" Inoichi exclaimed, determined to see light through all this darkness, through all the bloodshed!.

"It is pointless Inoichi. The massacre of that village, of all those innocent humans, has broken the treaty the Empire so recently put into action. And the fact that it was at the very own hands of the Prince… I have analyzed every angle, every possibility, there is no way around this… the Prince has damned us all!

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah heres chapter number 10, Im kinda sorry I didn´t publish it before it was already have way done but I just find it in me! I had a really ruff time, finding inspiration, and I kept on thinking about everyone who reviewed and begged for the update. I knew I could nt let you down! so here it is! I hope you like it. <strong>

**And in other news I have already started the next chapter of my other story "Ashiteru" Just be patient a little more!**

**Xchow**


End file.
